We the Band
by icytigergrrrl
Summary: SOR ficcie-They would be a tight knit group forever, right? But it takes just one girl to shake their world up—and to piece them back together. Big love rectangle. RR plz.NO FLAMERS!
1. ONE

~*A/N*~: This is my first SOR fic, so NO FLAMERS! I get really pissed off with those since I know I am not the best writer, and I don't need anyone telling me. My self-esteem is low as it is, and I don't need some schmuck off the ff.net block lowering it any further. I have always been a fan of School of Rock *grins and rushes to hug Kevin and Joey*, and after being inspired by the many SOR ficcies there were, thought I would give it a shot. I love reviews, and constructive criticism is definitely ok. So please R+R! Oh yeah, and for my own evil purposes, I decided to make this story take place 6 years in the future, hence they're all around 15/16. And if you're a Freddy/Katie fan, I suggest you hit the back button right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything School of Rock related except for the really cool soundtrack, a movie poster, and the new DVD! Although I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Alexander Clark...*evil grin*, but I guess the "shrine" I made to him in my assignment notebook is just gonna have to cut it for now. I wouldn't mind owning Joey Gaydos jr either, cause he's the coolest guitarist ever (of course, I still love Kevin/Freddy more *fans self* Man he's so hott.), but he's a little young for my taste. At least I'm the same age as Kevin, hence I find that I am more attached to him. I do not own any of the SOR character *sniffle sniffle*, except for a few of my own making, like Arin. Thank You.  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
The world went by out the car window, and though she was staring out the window, the scenery passed unseen by Arin Kam. The fifteen-year-old, almost sixteen sat emotionless in the back seat of her aunt's car. Her hand was going numb, but what did she care. All that she had known was now lost to her.  
  
"Debbie can't wait to meet you." Her aunt's voice broke through her cloud of chaotic thoughts, and snapped her out of her reverie. Yet she still said nothing, preferring to stick to the silence she had initially created. Arin wouldn't move either, in fear of waking her six-year-old brother Charles since he was tightly gripping her hand as if he would lose her if he didn't.  
  
"Your Uncle Ben and I haven't seen you since you were really little. I hope you like our home. We worked really hard to make it possible to have three children living under the same roof. The neighborhood's really nice too."  
  
Home. The memory drifted through her head, filling her once again with the bitter feeling of loss and despair. Arin missed the small, sleepy part of Toledo, which she had lived in her whole life, and would give anything to return to. But a few fateful moments had changed everything, which now led up to her and her brother being in her Aunt Ruby's car.  
  
Arin didn't dare to close her eyes and fall asleep in the belief that the replay of her parents' deaths would haunt her. The cars had collided head on with each other, the sickening crunch of metal ringing in her ears. Both she and Charles, or Cha Cha as she affectionately called him, had been in the back, and suffered minor injuries. However, her parents had fared worse, and the accident had proved fatal for both of them, as well as the driver in the other car whose tire had blown.  
  
Orphaned with no other relations in Toledo, they had been entrusted into the care of their Uncle Ben and Aunt Ruby, who were related through their mother being sisters with Aunt Ruby.  
  
"You both will be going to school here. I've enrolled you into private schools, as it's something you both are used to, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah." Arin broke the silence softly, her dark, straight-as-a-pin black hair falling to either side of her face as she bowed her head. Her blue eyes darkened in memory of school, another pang to her heart.  
  
"And I hear you are quite the talented musician." Aunt Ruby was rewarded with the first genuine smile out of her only niece.  
  
"That would be true." The girl tilted her head thoughtfully, hearing the strains of a song that she had been writing drift through her head.  
  
"What instruments do you play?"  
  
"A bunch. Mainly guitar, drums, piano, violin...okay, I'll stop now before I bore you to death." Arin laughed softly, ruffling the head of her sleeping brother.  
  
"That doesn't bore me. Tell me though, does Charles like music?"  
  
Arin nodded her head slowly; unsure of where this was going.  
  
"But anyways, I know it's kind of a rush, but school starts again in a week. We've got all the books and everything, so you don't have to worry."  
  
Like I was worried. Arin thought sulkily, but she was interested to know what her aunt was originally talking about. "What about Charles liking music?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Well, your uncle and I know of this man named Dewey Finn. His friend Ned teaches younger kids how to play guitar, so I thought your brother might want to be enrolled, so I took the initiative, as his sister already knows how to play. Hope he doesn't mind."  
  
Arin felt a little angry and a little grateful about the way Aunt Ruby was taking charge of their lives, trying to make them fit in. She was appreciative of all the work her aunt had to go through, but at the same time she was a little pissed off that Aunt Ruby would think to try to cut and paste them into cleverly created lives that didn't really belong to them.  
  
"I don't think he will." She fought to keep the icy undertone hidden, and luckily succeeded. Her aunt looked relieved, and smiled as she pulled into a neat little driveway.  
  
"Well, we're home. Come on; let's get your stuff. I'm sure you want to meet your cousin Debbie!"  
  
Arin got out of the car rolling her eyes. Her cousin Debbie was only a few months old, and everyone made a big fuss out of her. Arin had only seen photographs of the chubby baby, but never Debbie in person. Hauling her duffel bag onto her shoulder, she followed her bubbly relative into their well-kept home after shaking Cha Cha awake gently.  
  
"This is your room, and Charles is going to sleep upstairs. What?" Ruby turned to see Arin's disgruntled look.  
  
"I'm not a flowery kind of girl." She stated darkly, tilting her chin defiantly. Her aunt sighed, and looked to the bedspread that had bright pastel flowers on it, then to the curtains, and to the lampshade.  
  
"Well, I have some blue sheets if that's what you prefer, and I can change the curtains, and we can put in a new lamp." She offered, hoping to get some response from the now silent girl.  
  
"Blue is fine. Anything but flowers." Arin said in a monotonous tone. She took another look around her room, seeing some familiar items from home. Some of their stuff had been sent over in advance before the two siblings arrived, so Aunt Ruby had taken the liberty of adding their possessions to their new rooms.  
  
"I take it you can be happy here?"  
  
"Yeah. I can." For her aunt's sake she tried to sound as convincing as possible. It must have worked, because she started to head towards the door.  
  
"Great. I'll go get those sheets and curtains, and leave you to familiarize yourself with your room." Her aunt smiled breezily and swept out of the small bedroom that must have originally been a guest room.  
  
Easier said than done. Arin glowered, Does she honestly expect me to just forget everything about Toledo and home, and just live it out here just like that?   
  
But all her anger was forgotten as her eyes fell upon the guitar and amp in the corner of the room. Immediately she dug into the pocket of her jean jacket for her favorite, and lucky pick, seated herself in the dark blue chair near her guitar, and reached for it, turning on the amp. Her fingers traced the familiar lines of the strings, smiling at all the memory it brought her.  
  
Though she was not normally one for country music, as she MUCH preferred rock by a long shot, Arin strummed out the chords to John Denver's Country Road. The song seemed fitting for a time like this.  
  
"Country road...take me home, to the place I belong..."  
  
The door interrupted her melody, and Arin jerked her head up, angry with whomever would disturb her. But the harsh lines of her face softened considerably when she saw it was Charles. He timidly approached her, sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"Hey Cha Cha." She whispered softy, lifting a hand to ruffle his hair. " What's up?"  
  
"I want to go home." He told her dolefully, his eyes that were the exact shade of blue that hers was were brimmed with tears. "I want to see mom and dad."  
  
"I do to Cha. But hey, why don't I sing you a song? What would you like me to sing?"  
  
"Barney's 'I Love You' song." Charles immediately perked up, a small smile creeping to his face. Arin had the grace not to look disgusted at her brother's choice in music. She was not the biggest kids songs fan, but to make her brother happy, she sang it anyways.  
  
"Isn't this cute?" Aunt Ruby was back, this time with Debbie in her arms. "You really are talented Arin. But anyways, here's the sheets, and if you'll hold Debbie, I'll change your curtains.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Ruby." She put her guitar back on the stand, and accepted the weight of her cousin. "Hey there Debbie."  
  
Arin couldn't find any reason to be mean to this...baby. Sure she could put on her "I hate the world and everyone on it" façade, but not right now. She didn't even know if she could ever don that guise again after what happened to her parents. Arin blamed herself, for if she hadn't been so bitchy to everyone, she might have been able to stay with a friend in Toledo. But no, she had to mouth off to anyone who tried to help her. It was her own damn fault that she was there.  
  
"You're really good with children. Maybe you should baby-sit for our neighbors." Ruby offered up her idea upon seeing how good her niece was with her daughter. Arin frowned, the action changing the planes of her pretty face.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"But come on, you're a natural at babysitting, and you're really nice to your brother too."  
  
"I said no thank you."  
  
Ruby was taken aback at how much Arin looked like her sister Yvonne. Their proud and defiant expressions were the same, as was their short temper. She finished changing the curtains, and got down, hands on her hips. "Okay, okay. I give up. You do whatever you want, as long as it's not drugs and alcohol. Your mother would kill me if she was alive and I let you do those."  
  
Immediately she regretted her words as Arin began blinking furiously. Even Charles looked shaken up. She quickly walked the distance between them and knelt.  
  
"I am so sorry about what happened to your parents." She hesitated, almost seeing the wall that Arin formed in three seconds. "I know I shouldn't have said that, but...it sort of came out. I hope you understand. Please forgive me."  
  
Still there was no response. Except the tears that had begun to course down Arin's face which she quickly wiped away. Wanting to fill the silence, Ruby went on. "Arin, Charles, please listen to me. If ever you want to talk about your parents, please come to me. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say. Family sticks together. That's what your Paw-Paw said."  
  
Arin's eyes narrowed before she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. But Aunt Ruby? Don't you ever bring up the damn topic of my parents again without our consent."  
  
Her aunt tried not to flinch at the coldness of the words and the intense anger and frustration radiating from the girl. "I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Freddy tried to inconspicuously make his way back into the house. You would think that over six years his parents would be more accepting of the fact that their son was in a rock band, and for a time they were, but only so much. They were proud of him, as any over ambitious parents would be, but when it came to his musical aspirations, they never failed to lecture him about it to the point that he had to sneak out or just barge out of the house just to make it for practice.  
  
Clothing was another issue that he did not really want to go into. Freddy couldn't keep track of how many times his mom had sent him back to his room to get changed because he didn't look "appropriate." None of the other band members complained as much about his parents as he did partially because they didn't have to go through this nagging hell every day for the past six years.  
  
He tiptoed across the hall and was about to go up the stairs when a voice called to him from the living room.  
  
"Late night Fredrick?"  
  
Freddy's heart sank as he turned to face the firing squad seated on the expensive looking living room couch that looked about ready to shoot him on the spot. "I guess you could say that." He grinned sardonically, shoving his drumsticks into the back pocket of the pants that were already sagging low enough.  
  
"Don't mock me young man. I don't appreciate that tone of voice." His father growled, rising to his feet. "Were you out practicing with that sorry excuse of a band you so dearly love? Banging those...horrendous sticks against that stupid instrument you play?"  
  
Freddy didn't know how to respond to that question, so he held his tongue, a practiced indifference gracing his handsome face. But his mother unfortunately was not as silent. "I am appalled at you Freddy. This behavior is unacceptable."  
  
"Take a chill pill mom. You look like you could use one right now." Freddy retorted, defiantly tilting his chin up. He felt so much more comfortable in his sagging pants, shirt with ripped off sleeves, and the goggles around his head than any designer outfit his mother tried to stuff him into.  
  
"Don't you speak to your mother like that boy! You will apologize right now! DO YOU HEAR ME FREDRICK?" The two 'men of the household' squared off, each trying to best the other.  
  
"I hear you loud and clear dad. I just wish I was deaf so that I could miss out on your 'words of wisdom'. Oh, wait. They aren't words of wisdom, as they sure as hell don't do any good for anyone."  
  
To his satisfaction his father turned red, and then a shade between red and purple. Well now his father was really cooking.  
  
"WATCH THAT GODDAMN TONGUE OF YOURS SON!"  
  
"Speak for yourself pops." The bitterness emanating from him couldn't even be rivaled by the cold of a winter morning. Freddy glared towards the father that was steadily approaching him.  
  
"I don't have to tolerate this from you. You're insufferable, and thick headed, and argh. I just don't know what to say to you. I sometimes wish you were never born."  
  
Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, as he didn't want his dad to have the satisfaction of seeing it, Freddy turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Like father like son." He yelled over his shoulder, hearing the loud thudding of his dad's heavy footsteps. Smiling tightly he slammed the door to his room in his dad's face, refusing to even acknowledge that his father was screaming his name on the other side.  
  
"FREDRICK! FREDRICK OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
"Leave me the hell alone dad! Goddamn YOU!" Freddy crossed the room, sinking onto his small bed, dropping his head into his hands. He heard the heated exchange between his parents before his mother tried to give talking to him a shot.  
  
"Freddy..." His mother tried knocking again.  
  
"Go away." The young drummer snapped bitterly, his voice muffled slightly. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Freddy..." his mother repeated, insistent.  
  
"I said go away! Leave me alone!" He yelled, throwing the pillow hard against the door. He listened for the silent retreat of his mother, and when he was rewarded with it, he sighed. When were his parents going to understand him, and let him do as he pleased? He was lucky that he didn't have school the next day or his parent's would have really flipped out more than they already had. All in a glorious day in the life of Freddy Jones.  
  
"When will they get it?" Freddy muttered to himself as he glanced briefly at the clock next to his bed. He turned over onto his stomach, then changed his mind and lay on his side, his mouth forming obscene language though he didn't put any voice behind them.  
  
"Stupid parents." He yawned, his eyes getting heavy. "I just wish—they would—leave me alone."  
  
With a final sigh he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep even with the heated debate outside in the hall between his father and mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arin still hadn't exactly familiarized herself with her surroundings three days later. She was...happier if that accounted for anything, and in her honest opinion, the state she was in was far better than being miserable. Charles was doing fine, and adjusting to the change, and the other day they had met Ned Schneebly who would be teaching him how to play the guitar.  
  
"I get to play music like Arin!" the six-year-old had crowed to everyone in the household much to his sister's amusement.  
  
"Arin, clean yourself up, we have company coming for dinner." Aunt Ruby stuck her head into the room and glanced towards the girl who lay on her bed, ankles crossed in the air. Arin pulled her headphones off, frowning slightly.  
  
"Company? Look Aunt Ruby, I appreciate your concern, but I can damn well make my own friends." Arin grinned cynically before she rolled to a sitting position, her eyes meeting that of her aunt's. Ruby sighed, wondering why her niece was being so difficult.  
  
"This isn't about you making friends. I just happened to be good friends with the family, and invited them ahead of time."  
  
"Oh. Okay then." She shrugged, pulling her headphones back on, signaling that she was through talking, but her aunt didn't budge from her position in the doorway.  
  
"They have a son your age."  
  
"I don't frickin care. They could have a hamster my age and I wouldn't give a damn."  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes and shut the door. She was going to have to do something about that tongue of her niece. Especially since her brother looked up to her and would probably take after her example.  
  
Hearing her aunt's retreating footsteps, Arin bounced off her bed and went over to her closet and picked out what she was going to wear. After jumping into the shower, she blow-dried her hair, pulled it into a ponytail, and donned her red long-sleeved shirt with a devil smiley face on it, and black jeans. She was busy fastening a fang necklace around her neck when her aunt returned.  
  
"You ready? Cause they're here."  
  
Arin groaned and followed her relative into the living room. Seated there was an Asian family, seeming perfectly harmless.  
  
Trust Aunt Ruby to socialize with other Chinese families. Arin grumbled, idly wondering why Asian people were so enthusiastic about knowing or meeting other Asians. She certainly didn't care.  
  
"This is my niece Arin and her brother Charles." Ruby was saying, patting them each in turn on the shoulder. Arin tensed, hating the way her aunt treated them like they were on display for the world.  
  
"Hi." She smiled quickly, faking cheerfulness. It was one of the things that Arin was exceptionally good at, being able to put a distance between herself and others, and putting on a mask as to defend herself.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"This is Lawrence. You both will be going to school together."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lawrence studied Arin's face in amazement at how pretty she was, especially when she smiled. But right at the moment she had returned to looking calm and serious. He really hoped she would smile again.  
  
"Dinner's on the table; so come on before it gets cold." Ruby ushered them all into the cozy dining room. Arin nearly choked when she saw the rice, the fish, and all the other dishes her mother loved making. She blinked away tears as she sat down, staring blankly at the little mound of white rice in the center of her plate.  
  
"Arin, are you okay?" Charles whispered to her, taking one of her hands between his little hands and giving her a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Cha Cha." She whispered back, smiling quickly before picking up her spoon.  
  
"Do you want the vegetables?" Lawrence smiled, offering the bowl to Arin. She looked at him strangely before accepting the bowl with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So have you...been to a private school before?"  
  
"Yeah. I have."  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
Arin looked like she was going to laugh. "No. Not really come to think of it." She resumed picking away at her food. "And now I don't want to think about my old school."  
  
Lawrence could tell when a conversation was through and let her be for the time, though he couldn't help but sneak a few glances now and then at her. She caught him one time, and her eyebrow quirked, but Arin didn't say anything.  
  
"May I be excused please?" She asked, setting down her cutlery quietly. Ruby frowned slightly, looking at the food left on her niece's plate.  
  
"But you've hardly touched your food!" She protested.  
  
"I would like to be excused please." Arin repeated softly, her eyes deflecting any words. Ruby sighed, dismissing the girl with a tired wave of her hand.  
  
Arin emptied and set her dish in the sink before turning towards the piano in the living room. Quietly she crossed into the room and seated herself, placing her hands on the keys and drawing strength from them. She didn't play then, for she wanted to acquaint herself with the feel of this piano first. Arin remembered the one back in Toledo, its long brown lines gracing her memory, and much different from the polished black of her aunt's piano.  
  
The strains of Bach Toccata in D minor floated around the empty room. God she even hate classical music at that moment, but at least she could use the piano as a way to vent emotion.  
  
"Not bad." Lawrence came up behind her, seeing the unguarded expression on her face. It was unlike any that he had seen on her all night. Arin ignored him and launched into another song. "I don't know this one." He admitted after a while. She allowed herself a humorless smile.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. I wrote it myself."  
  
"Ah, that would explain it." Lawrence hesitated; full of amazement that she of all people had written a song. "I used to play classical, but now I have been converted to Rock by Mr. S...or Dewey."  
  
"That's a pleasant change. Rock is like its name, it rocks." She shrugged as if this was the most widely known fact. Lawrence laughed and adjusted his glasses, not really knowing how to respond. Luckily Arin spoke.  
  
"Well Mr. I'm-a-rocker, play me something." She was so cute when she demanded something. Grinning, he took the seat she had vacated, and waggled his fingers before playing some piece that came to mind.  
  
"I usually play on a keyboard, so I can't really do anything fancy right now." He apologized mid-song. Arin waved a hand airily. "Don't really care. Just play."  
  
Lawrence was only too happy to obey. He wondered what she thought of him, and strove to impress her further. Arin just stood there, listening to him and appreciating his talent.  
  
"You're really good." She smiled as the song came to a close. "And you're pretty nice too. But it's late, and I am gonna jet." Arin waved. " I'll see you around I guess."  
  
"Yeah, bye." He watched her leave, knowing he had a huge grin on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freddy Jones. Now that was a hottie to die for. The face of the cute blonde drummer drifted across Katie's mind as she absently twirled her pen, unsure of how to start her paper, and completely oblivious to anyone on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Katie? You there? Katie!" Summer groaned exasperatedly. "You're thinking of him again aren't you." It wasn't a question.  
  
Katie laughed, returning to reality with a bang. She nodded her head, even if Summer wasn't there to see it.  
  
"Sorry Summer. I just kind of spaced..."  
  
She was cut off by her friend's skeptical snort. Summer tapped her own pen to her almost finished essay, trying to think of words to say to her friend.  
  
"Look, you've liked him for almost six years. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Cause I'm afraid of what he might say." Katie shot back, feeling a little pissed off with all of Summer's pushing. What if she didn't want to say anything just yet? What if she didn't think she was ready for a relationship yet?  
  
"Well if you don't do something, eventually he's going to slip out of your fingers. Freddy's not going to stay single forever you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We've gone over this before."  
  
"Too bad you never listen to me." Summer grumbled, flipping her hair back with a hand. "Now I have more important things to do than council you in your love life, or lack thereof."  
  
"All right. Some friend you are." Katie frowned, knowing how it would affect Summer.  
  
"Well excuse me if I want to maintain a perfect GPA for all four years of high school." She huffed, "Now I gotta go. We have practice tomorrow you know."  
  
"I know. I get to catch up on Freddy staring." Katie could almost see Summer rolling her eyes before saying a loud 'You're obsessed!' and hanging up. With a smile she slipped the phone onto the hanger and sighed, trying for the life of her to come up with something for her assignment.  
  
~*A/N*~ So what did you think? Please drop me some, as I repeat, I love reviews (and hate flamers,), and I am very tolerant of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But yeah, the plot basically revolves around Arin and Freddy and Katie and Lawrence, but never fear, Zack gets a lot of coverage, as I love his character almost as much as Freddy! Drummers and guitarists so rock. (hehe, I'm both. But I'm nothing compared to their greatness.) And contrary to popular belief, this is not one of those "flirt with me" kind of things all the way through. I get kind of sick with that, and I like writing Angst. I need to be somewhat original in SOR ficcies...so I have a big...rectangle. And I can't help the fact that Kevin Alexander is so damn sexy (he totally rocks my world. Ok....obsessed much.), at least to me, but others are entitled to their own opinions, and I accept that (so you'd better accept mine.) 


	2. TWO

*A/N- And I am back! This time posting two chapters. As you could probably tell, I was extremely bored, but watching SOR for the billionth time has made me feel so much better. And Kevin and Joey still rock my world! Ok, but anyways, R+R, but no flamers! DEATH TO FLAMERS!! Thanks to all those that reviewed, you guys are the coolest, and I can't thank you enough.  
  
QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: "No one is a virgin because life has already screwed us all." –MK Jasper (my friend)  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything School of Rock related other than what was previously mentioned. What I wouldn't give for a Kevin Clark *drool*, or a Joey *continues drooling*.  
  
**CHAPTER TWO**  
  
When he opened his eyes in the morning, light streamed through the open window, drenching his room with the golden rays. Blinking, he sat up and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He had practice today! In a flash he bolted up, jumped in the shower, and changed his clothes, digging through his closet for the other clothes he had stashed away. Without even caring about his hair, he unlocked the door, and flew down the stairs. Skidding into the kitchen, he swung around, and snatched a bagel that sat on the top of a pile of already toasted bagels. Grabbing the cream cheese, he generously spread it on the face of the bagel, and headed for the door.  
  
"Freddy?" His mother asked, coming from the living room. Freddy didn't hesitate a second. He sped out the door, throwing an "I'll be back later!" over his shoulder.  
  
"Fredrick!" His mother yelled to him, but Freddy shrugged and ran, dodging around a parking meter, taking a big bite. Squeezing his way through the crowd of people, and under a couch that some movers were transporting, he finally got to their practice room in the studio they had set up.  
  
"Where've you been Freddy?" Dewey asked, tuning his guitar as the blonde drummer entered, taking his place behind the drums.  
  
"That's not the first time I've heard that one in the last twenty-four hours." Freddy shrugged, replaying the newest fight again in his head." I had a little run in with the 'rents."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"Did they get really angry?" Lawrence asked, his eyes going wide. Freddy grinned lopsidedly, stretching his arms and rolling his head.  
  
"I dunno what you classify as 'angry', but they were sure pissed off."  
  
"Poor Freddy." Marta sympathized in a teasing tone, "Poor widdle muffin."  
  
Freddy frowned, not noticing the look the Katie was shooting him. "I don't need your sympathy."  
  
"Right. Quiet coyotes. Lips shut, ears open, fingers moving!" Dewey cut in, "Let's jam!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
The first strains of music came out of the instruments that had lain dormant the night before. Freddy couldn't contain a brilliant smile that came from deep inside him. He loved music, and nothing was going to change that. And he loved the "School of Rock", nothing was going to break this band up, at least, that was his own opinion. He flashed a quick smile to Katie, who looked taken aback before grinning in return.  
  
Half and hour later, Dewey called a break so that he could run to grab some breakfast quickly. As soon as he left, Freddy leaned back casually, twirling his drumstick in one hand. As he did so, he caught sight of a lone girl in the corner of the room, watching the real Ned Schneebly teaching the younger kids. Her long black hair was in a half head; the upper half held with chopsticks while the lower half hugged her shoulder blades. She wore a tight fitting olive green tank top, and khaki cargo pants. Around her wrists were blue bandannas wound tightly. The mystery girl seemed to sense him staring at her and glanced his way, their eyes meeting for a few long seconds before she broke the connection, returning to her own little world.  
  
Katie watched Freddy's expression, seeing a strange look on his face. It was one of astonishment, as if someone had just told him he had won the lottery. But she traced his line of sight towards...another girl. She felt a jealous feeling settle in her stomach as she watched Freddy checking out someone other than herself, not that he'd ever done so.  
  
That bitch. She thought angrily, Who does she think she is? Any other thoughts were rudely interrupted by Freddy himself.  
  
"Hey, who's that chick over there?" He addressed the rest of the band, hoping that someone knew something about her. Freddy couldn't explain it. There was just something about her that he had felt in the few seconds they had made eye contact, something that intrigued him in a way that no one really had.  
  
Four heads other than Katie's craned in the direction Freddy subtly indicated. Three shook their heads in silent apology since they had no clue who she was. Freddy was about to give up and just go over and ask her himself, but then Lawrence spoke.  
  
"That's Arin. I met her the other day at her aunt's house. She and her brother are living there now." The Asian boy paused, trying to remember anything else about her. "She plays the piano very well, and she said I was really good. And nice too. I like her a lot."  
  
Yeah well I like her too, and I didn't even meet her. Freddy smiled, also thinking how stupid that sounded in his head and that at the moment he was just basing off looks. Which wouldn't be a bad thing in his estimation.  
  
"Cool." He quickly formulated an idea in three seconds, putting on the best indifferent face he could put on. Thankfully he'd had many years of practice. Maybe his parent's lectures did do something after all. "Hey Lawrence, why don't you ask her to join us, and...introduce us to her. You did meet her after all, and we don't want her thinking we're frickin' stuck up assholes that won't socialize with anyone outside of their band."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea." Katie piped up, hand on her hips, eyes narrowed slightly. "I mean she might not want to hang out with us. And besides, Mr. S will be back in a few minutes anyways, so we might as well just chill..."  
  
"So? When has Mr. S ever stopped me from doing what I want?" Freddy demanded, swiveling in his chair to face the bassist. She pretended to think, tapping her finger to her chin deliberately.  
  
"How 'bout the auditions for the Battle of the Bands? You went off with a bunch of dorks, and Mr. S went chasing after you ready to strangle you. He stopped you from hanging out with them."  
  
Freddy sighed. "I guess you're right about that one, but he hasn't stopped me from doing anything else."  
  
"How about the time you tried to chug a milkshake in twelve seconds or less?" Zack offered, smiling impishly. He was rewarded with a mutinous glare from his fellow band mate.  
  
"You're not helping much."  
  
"Well you could have choked and died." Katie stated flatly, tossing him a look that he couldn't really read. "So why don't we all just settle this and not invite her to hang out with us."  
  
"I was timing, and if Mr. S hadn't stopped you, you would have done it..." Zack continued, ignoring Katie's last comment. Freddy laughed softly, nodding to his friend before giving Lawrence a pleading look. The pianist sighed and grinned.  
  
"Fine, I'll go ask her." He stepped out from behind the keyboard and crossed the room in that hesitant manner of his.  
  
"Have we ever tried to teach him to walk normally?" Freddy wondered aloud, earning giggles from the girls and a snicker from Zack. "Lawrence really needs to learn to saunter. It gets you places better than walking like a board. But you know, he is a pretty cool guy."  
  
"Cause he has connections to cute chicks?" Zack teased, strumming a few chords to keep his fingers warmed up.  
  
"That too." Freddy chuckled as Lawrence returned with Arin at his heels. Her deep blue eyes scanned each of their faces before breaking into a confident smile.  
  
"Hi." She jerked her head in greeting, folding her arms and scrutinizing them again.  
  
"Hey." Freddy couldn't help but greet her back.  
  
"This is Arin Kam." Lawrence motioned with his hand. "That over there is Zack. He plays electric guitar. Marta, Alicia and Tomika sing backup, Katie plays bass, and Freddy's on the drums."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Arin said. She could roughly gauge the feelings of the different band members just by looking at their faces. Zack's face was open and friendly, the same with Alicia, Marta and Tomika. Lawrence looked exactly as he did the night before, that same...she didn't want to call it adoration...but respect? Katie was the only one who seemed to be emitting hostility, and Arin wasn't exactly sure why, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. Freddy face was...honestly it was gorgeous, but it was extremely friendly, and he was radiating an infectious mischievous vibe. Arin could practically feel the energy he possessed, and she couldn't help but quickly glance at his handsome face one more time before turning her attention back to Lawrence.  
  
"So is there anything else you want me to do?" She asked, adjusting her necklace simultaneously.  
  
"Well, you could hang out with us." Lawrence suggested, "If you have nothing better to do."  
  
Arin looked regretful. "I think I'll have to take a rain check on that one. My brother is getting out of his class, and Dewey is standing right over there, waiting to get back to jamming."  
  
"You sure?" Zack asked, looking tentatively towards the girl. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll catch you round. It was nice seeing you again Lawrence, and it was nice to meet you all."  
  
"Yeah, same." Freddy shrugged, flipping his drumstick into the air as she turned and went over to the group of kids that were leaving, catching one by the arm and walking with him out the door. Arin paused however, and glanced back, her blue eyes meeting Freddy's brown. The corners of her mouth tweaked upward involuntarily as did his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm back." Freddy announced optimistically, shutting the door behind him. His parents glanced up at him as he waltzed on in, seeing their confused faces and storing them in his mind for a future laugh.  
  
"Hello Freddy." His mother smiled before it faded as she took in his newest put-together outfit. "What is that you're wearing?"  
  
"Just something I whipped up in under five seconds. A personal best if you ask me." He responded nonchalantly, glancing at his nails.  
  
"You're so...tawdry in that ensemble!" His mother declared in disgust. Freddy laughed softly to himself.  
  
"Well if you're implying that I look sleazy, then that's your opinion. But I'm not a pimp, though I wish I was." He joked, the confident grin fading slightly as he caught sight of the change of expression on their faces.  
  
"Fredrick Jones!"  
  
"I'm just kidding mom. Don't worry, I'm not going to be having bastard children any time soon."  
  
"That is not funny Freddy." She said tightly, looking about as wound up as a wind-up toy.  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"Fredrick, that wasn't appropriate! Ever since you became involved in that stupid band you've been extremely rude and disrespectful. You still have to apologize about yester...don't roll your eyes at me young man!" His father's frustrated anger bubbled dangerously like boiling water. Freddy gritted his teeth, staring down his nose at his dad, looking like a cat ready to pounce.  
  
"I'll roll my eyes at whoever I frickin' want to." He folded his arms, " And you daddy dearest just happen to be top of my damn list."  
  
"Goddamn you." Mr. Jones spat. "I wish I didn't have a bastard of a son."  
  
"Same. But dad? I'm not an illegitimate son, unless you have something to tell us...so you can't use that shit against me."  
  
"Freddy!" So now his mother was jumping into the fray. "I can't believe how out of control you've become! That's it. You're grounded mister."  
  
"Have fun trying to keep me in. Think I'm out of control? Now at least I know where I get it. Both of you can hardly stop yourselves from attacking me because of the friends I keep and the way I want to look. If you guys just want to keep lecturing me on what I can't do, then I'm outta here."  
  
"Get back here Freddy! I just said you were grounded! You're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Just watch me." He called back to them, slamming the door behind him. Boy was he going to get hell from the two of them when he finally returned home. But now he was just going to go chill someplace, like Zack's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened to you?" Zack closed the door behind him and turned to face the blonde drummer. This was not the first time he had opened the door to find Freddy, and they both knew what had taken place. Freddy sat down, his silence giving all the answer that was needed.  
  
"I...see."  
  
Zack went over to the table, rearranging the papers that were strewn all over it, waiting for some sort of response from his friend. A lot of things were running through his mind, and the young guitarist didn't know what to bring up. Zack had the notion that Freddy didn't want to talk about his parents, or school, or even that girl they had all met that afternoon. He was about to make an attempt at a joke when Freddy finally spoke up.  
  
"Are we in that competition coming up in...two months was it?"  
  
The question took him by surprise and he smiled. "Yeah. Do you think we're ready?"  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Freddy grinned. "But we gotta practice some more, and speaking of practice...I'm gonna go later and jam at the studio. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sorry." Zack said shrugging. "I have an...issue to take care of."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Try two beautiful babes ready to kill each other over me." He nodded, not a trace of humor on his face. "It's scary at some points."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Freddy's eyes lit up with a mischievous fire. "How's about we go online and terrorize people?" He stated casually, shoving his hands into his pockets. Zack shot him a dubious look.  
  
"Are you talking about sending strange messages to everyone humanely possible?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"No wa...oh fine, what the heck. Nothing better to do." Zack acquiesced, smiling ruefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Am I late?" Freddy asked Greg as he strapped his roller blades on. He had been asked to play in a pickup street hockey match against some other kids from the public high school, and though hockey really wasn't his thing, Freddy had agreed to fill in.  
  
"Nah, you're on time." Greg handed his friend the stick Freddy had bade him hold while he got his blades on. "But we're lucky we have you. They brought on this new kid they call the 'secret weapon'."  
  
"'Secret Weapon'?" He repeated, shooting Greg a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I just found out myself." Greg explained, picking up his own stick and pulling his own hat on and twisting it to the side like he was ghetto or something. Freddy laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well you've got me. And which kid are you talking about?"  
  
"That kid over there." Greg pointed, and Freddy followed the invisible line, shrugging like he didn't care.  
  
The 'Secret Weapon' didn't look that harmful, but he didn't look harmless. It was probably due to the black oversized short sleeved shirt that he had on, because it had a large skull and crossbones on the front, with blue dragons twisting around the bones, and one rearing it's head through the empty socket of the skull. Underneath the picture read 'Follow No One'. The kid also wore khaki cargoes, black sweatbands, and a light blue cap that was backwards.  
  
Almost as if he had sensed he had been watched, the kid turned and fixed a hard stare at him, daring him to come out and fight with an evil grin. Freddy saw with interest that half of the Secret Weapon's face was covered with strands of dark hair.  
  
"That guy just creeps me out big time. We don't know his name, so we call him either 'Secret Weapon', Skull man, or Street Devil." Greg admitted, "Come on, we've got a game to play."  
  
Freddy skated up to square off with the street devil, and watched as the kid smiled lopsidedly, his hand deftly making a few quick motions. He saw the players behind the kid nod and grin. What was going on? They communicated so easily. And the Skull man was too confident that he was going to get the puck. Not if he could help it.  
  
But all efforts to win possession were shattered when they brought the heads of their sticks to meet. He could feel the steadiness, and the sureness of the kid's grip, and when he tried to get the puck, it just wasn't there. Neither was the kid.  
  
Whirling around, he spotted him tearing up the ground, trying to get open for his teammate who had the puck. He quickly caught up with the Skull man, and covered him, but all he got was a salute from the player. In fast turn, the street devil changed direction and skated backwards and around Freddy. He realized he had been distracted as 'Secret Weapon' slammed his stick into the puck that had been sent his way, and scored.  
  
"Nice job." His teammates pounded him on his back, and Freddy watched as he turned and looked back, his blue eyes meeting Freddy's, and instantly narrowing. In that instant, they looked extremely lashy, soft, and--- feminine. Shaking his head, Freddy cleared the thought, hoping he wasn't going gay or something.  
  
Skull man almost laughed to himself when he saw the face of the drummer whenever he outmaneuvered him. Freddy was a much better drummer than a hockey player. And he didn't even know the half of the whole story. The street devil faked a right, and rolled right under his left arm, laughing softly as he did so.  
  
"You gotta do better than that chump." He whispered hoarsely as the puck left his stick, and went to his teammates. Freddy growled in frustration. He didn't take very well to insults.  
  
"You keep that damn mouth of yours shut you frickin loser! Or I'll kick your punk ass right up yo!" He yelled to the black retreating back. The guy turned, blue eye flashing wildly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try. Drummer."  
  
"Call it a day." Greg interrupted quickly, this crackling tension was bugging the hell out of him. He was trying to keep everyone in one piece. But he had respect for that Skull man, even if it was strange that he knew Freddy played the drums. The others nodded, and shook hands with the opposing team.  
  
"Nice moves." Freddy grudgingly muttered to the street devil as they shook hands. Once again he marveled at how much that hand would better fit a female. The more he thought about it, the more he believed in it. Especially when he was packing up, and the 'Secret Weapon' went around, kissing the cheek of all his---or her? teammates. That confirmed it. He was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
He followed the skull man out of the local rink, and into the parking lot, trying to remain unnoticed. But his footsteps weren't as light, and the kid turned around, hearing himself being followed.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Freddy." That voice was decidedly feminine. And that smile? Definitely female. But that voice was so familiar, as if he had heard it someplace before. And that pissed him off even more.  
  
"You're a she." It wasn't a question. The street devil nodded and pulled her hat off. Long black hair pooled around her shoulders, and she tucked the hair that had covered the half of her face behind an ear revealing the matching blue eye, smiling all the while.  
  
"I found it hilariously entertaining that you didn't put two and two together." Arin grinned cheekily to his gaping.  
  
"Wow. Who's clothes are those?"  
  
"Mine. Thrift shops rule." She shrugged carefree. "And I had your whole team convinced that I was a guy. I played with the public school kids one time, and they asked me back. They know I'm a girl, and they think it's so funny when I dress up like this and fool other people into believing I'm a guy."  
  
"Hey, you had me fooled." Freddy admitted with a tight smile.  
  
"Didn't I?" She rolled her eyes at him and stalked off, infuriating him even more. Arin was strange, cruel, and yes amusing. Her little airs didn't so much offend as much as make him wish that she gave him a chance to retort, or seriously annoy the hell out of her.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
As he climbed the steps to the studio at six o'clock, Freddy thought he heard his drums being played, and rather well too. His steps quickened as he pushed the door open and hurried through the double doors at the end of the hall. Freddy's gaze swept over the silent instruments to the not-so- quiet drums, to the vixen in the red tube top with black REBL letting across it, and black cargoes. She froze, her blue eyes widening before narrowing as she caught sight of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing the room quickly. Arin mumbled a quick sorry, and got up, making to bolt for the door, but Freddy was quicker, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. He hadn't judged his force though, and she collided with his chest, the chopsticks in her hair just centimeters from poking his eye.  
  
"Let me go." She warned softly, attempting to tug her arm out of his grasp though it was futile. Freddy stared in recognition before repeating his question.  
  
"I could ask the same to you." She replied evenly, "But if you have to know, I came here to practice since my aunt doesn't own a drum set." Freddy nodded in understanding, finally releasing her.  
  
"Same here. My parents doesn't exactly approve of me playing the drums and refuse point blank to buy me a set." His eyes darkened noticeably, even in the poor lighting, in memory of the days past, and he sighed discontentedly. "Funny seeing you spring up all over the place. And hey, why do you wear chopsticks?"  
  
"Oh. Cause I can stab people that piss me off with them. What else? I want to." Arin noted the change in posture and expression. "I think I get it. Do you always fight with your parents?"  
  
"It's pretty bad at some points." He broke off, staring down at his feet. Arin didn't know what prompted her to let down her walls and guard, but she reached out and tapped his arm gently.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Her face was genuinely sincere.  
  
"To you after you were such a bitch to me at the game?"  
  
Arin's defenses sprung up once again, and she sounded less sure of herself. "If you don't want to that's definitely okay but..."  
  
"I can talk about it." Freddy smiled quickly, taking a seat on a piano bench, and patting the space next to him. It was an innocent action, but it was so...alluring and seductive. She reminded herself that she had only met him a couple of days ago as she sat down next to him. But what she couldn't help was the initial attraction she had felt towards him when Lawrence had first introduced her to him. Blame it all on the soft spot she had for the bad boys.  
  
"So...spill it Freddy." Arin impishly demanded. Freddy was mildly surprised and quite content with the fact that she remembered his name. Just like he remembered hers. She watched him bite back a grin before going on with what he had started.  
  
"I don't really know where to begin. I just...well, my parents never liked the idea of me being in a rock band, though they didn't know about it in the beginning. And things were pretty smooth after we played in the battle of the bands."  
  
Arin listened intently, not even thinking of interrupting the flow of his words. She did however; perk up when he mentioned playing in the battle of the bands.  
  
"And then a few months after that things really went downhill. And everything is the way it is today. Almost every day they're yelling at me about something. It's really degrading, and makes me feel like I'm just a piece of shit, or dirt from under a rock." Freddy sighed, and turned his head to look at Arin. He was kind of appreciative that she was willing to listen to him. Normally he wasn't so keen on discussing his household problems with band members like Zack because they knew too much already, and Zack could almost always top everything Freddy said his parents said with something his father said to him. But Arin wasn't really a member of their band. And she was different...in a way he couldn't place.  
  
"And you feel that you're constantly trying to find a medium between their expectations and what you want." Her words were surprisingly accurate. He nodded wearily.  
  
"What they want isn't what I want. I don't want to be the one living their dreams. I want to be the one living MY dreams. It pisses me off sometimes that they can't see that. Tell me, are parent's so blind that they can't realize their kids are trying their hardest to please them?"  
  
Arin smiled softly, his words making her reflect on her own relationship with her parents. Or the relationship she used to have. "No. I think they just read a handbook on 'how to make your kid's life suck.' Or at least some of them do."  
  
Her blunt remark made Freddy smile. "Very witty." He commented, and eyebrow quirking. She tilted her head cockily.  
  
"I try to be."  
  
"Mmmm." He bowed his head. "My life is hell."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Almost six years." He admitted, inhaling her scent of...cinnamon. Embracing, spicy, yet powerful. "and nearly 24/7."  
  
"That must really suck." Arin watched the cars outside drive by, and saw the flash of the lights of the oncoming car in her mind. Heard the grating of metal. Flinched at the memory of it all.  
  
"To think I only met you a few days ago." He let out a half laugh. "And I feel like I've known you all my life. Spats and fights included." Freddy glanced up, a beaming smile on his face. He really was comfortable around her, but his smile died when he saw her pained expression.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She tried to assure him, but the uncertainty in her voice was still there as an undertone, and he heard it.  
  
"You're shaking and that damn well means something." He observed, the tremor of her hands catching his attention. Freddy knew there was something she wasn't telling him, and he was surprisingly worried about what could affect her this bad. In the faint glow of the lamp, and the flickering of the neon lights outside, her face was pale. Her bottom lip was quivering slightly too.  
  
"I'm just cold." She insisted, but she looked back towards him when he placed a hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
"Something's bothering you." Freddy whispered quietly. "You listened to me. Now I'm here to listen to you." He thought he saw the faint hint of a smile before it vanished into her solemn expression. Her eyes were so expressive he realized, seeing the depth of emotion that they could convey.  
  
"You're really sweet, you know that?"  
  
"Unfortunately for others, I'm more of a devil." He grinned lopsidedly. "Don't get used to it."  
  
"Being a devil is so much more fun." She stated with a crafty smirk. Freddy realized she was cleverly steering them off subject. Kudos to her for that.  
  
"You're not getting off the hook so easily." He told her, punching her arm gently. She sighed and pursed her lips, speculating whether or not to open up, or remain partially clammed up. She decided to go with the former. After all, he trusted her to begin with.  
  
"You really want to know what's bothering me?" She challenged, all playfulness gone from her character. He nodded resolutely, wondering if she was just playing mysterious and making a big show out of nothing, or if she was being defensive.  
  
"Fine then. Picture yourself in a car returning home from a school- sponsored event. You're happy, because you just resolved a fight with your parents that you started because you were being a big bitch."  
  
Freddy didn't see where this was going, though he had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Arin got up, and he was worried for a moment if she was going to leave, but then he heard her voice in his ear.  
  
"Now imagine another car coming towards you. Nothing is out of the ordinary, and you're laughing because your dad just told a really corny joke, and you have to laugh as to not hurt his feelings." Arin's arms draped around his neck as she continued with her story. It was kind of hard for Freddy to be imagining all of this, especially with her that close to him, distracting him almost. He wasn't sure why she was doing all of this, but he wasn't about to object or interrupt.  
  
"You see the headlights shining as it comes closer and closer. But now you start to have this feeling in your gut that something isn't right, but you can't figure out what yet." Her lips nearly grazed his jaw line as she whispered. "Then suddenly..."  
  
The warmth of her body vanished as she suddenly withdrew her arms from their position. "BAM!" With a strong movement, she shoved him off the piano bench, watching as he rolled into a sitting position.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He asked her, utterly bewildered now, but coming to terms. She didn't respond to his question, but kept describing, sitting down on the chair.  
  
"The grating of metal against metal is ringing in your ears. Your brother is clutching your hand so hard it feels numb and cold, and there's screaming to top it all off. Screaming. You want it to stop. You want it to all stop. And then you realize that it's you screaming. And your brother is the one crying. You see the faces of your parents, bloody and fearful. And then your world goes black."  
  
The silence was heavy with bitterness, and pain. Freddy was beginning to see why she was so reluctant to tell him about what was troubling her. But he was glad she did, because it gave him an understanding of who she was now. But Arin wasn't finished.  
  
"You wake up in a hospital, confused as hell, and wanting to know where your parents are. Then the nurse looks at you strangely, and tells you the worst news of your life. Your parents are dead. They didn't survive the crash. The world around you seems drained of warmth. There shouldn't be any truth in those words, but it hits you that they are just that, all true. You're so cold that you're not even aware of the tears that are streaming down your face.  
  
And then you're released from the hospital, and go to stay at a friend's house while your relatives are being contacted, and arrangements are being made. All you have left from that car crash is your only brother, a few scars, and the visions of your parents' deaths. Oh yeah, and you have a bitchy attitude to everyone who tries to offer comfort because they look at you strangely and whisper to others when you're walking down the road.  
  
But then that's all gone, and you're out of Toledo and into a whole new environment. With a whole lot of different people to meet and understand."  
  
Freddy waited for her to go on, but it became apparent that she was through. "I'm sorry." He managed to get out. His mind wasn't working straight as he tried to process all of the information at once. Arin smiled half-heartedly. "Me too."  
  
"Can I see the scars you have?" It was a stupid question, and he knew it, but it was the first thing on his mind, and it surprised his companion somewhat. But she nodded, and slid off the bench, joining him on the ground.  
  
"I have one here on my arm," She pointed to it, and let him take a look before pulling up the hem of her top a little. "One here on my side. And one on my jaw, but that's faded a lot."  
  
"And these memories come back to you now and then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She saw his expression. It wasn't like the ones she was used to seeing when people found out about what happened to her. Instead it was...hard to describe, more like compassionate, concerned, and sorry at the same time. An awkward silence reigned in the dusky darkness of the night. Wanting to change the atmosphere, she decided to change gears. "You come here to practice much?"  
  
Freddy frowned. She was doing it again, changing the topic. But this time he let her have her way. Even though they had had a "moment", it wasn't worth seeing the pain on her face whenever she thought about it. "That I do. It gets me out of the house and war zone for a time."  
  
Arin got to her feet and offered a hand to help pull him up. "Then play." She couldn't hide the smirk that rose to her face.  
  
"What about you Arin?" He started to head towards the drums he was so used to using, but paused, looking over his shoulder to the girl standing there. She waved it off, and turned on an amp, searching around in her pockets for something. Finally she produced a guitar pick, and waving it triumphantly, shooed him behind the set.  
  
"I'll play guitar." Arin bent and picked up the one connected to the amp she had switched on, and pulled the shoulder strap over her head. "Ready Freddy."  
  
That brought a huge grin to his face. "What do you suggest we play then hmm?"  
  
"You know Linkin Park? How about their song Numb?"  
  
"Okay." He shrugged easily, grateful to see her smiling again.  
  
"Then we can play Evanescence, or we can play 3 Days Grace 'I hate everything about you'."  
  
"Your call."  
  
"And we should do this more often."  
  
Freddy laughed. "I could not agree more."  
  
*A/N-Click the button below and continue plz. Then read that and review. 


	3. THREE

*A/N-God how I love weekends! Thus I have posted this chapter up too. I take into consideration some of the things people say in reviews, so thus I make a shout out to fanficgirl1, cause she inspired me to do something...and no...I don't believe this ficcie will turn out to be Freddy/Katie, but you never know. I'm not good at predicting the length and path of a story, ya know? I write one thing, and then it branches from there, but I think I will have Freddy/Katie moments splashed here and there...*reigns self in*, wow I'm just the queen of rambling. Just read and review, thanx. NO FLAMERS AS STATED BEFORE! Constructive criticism is accepted.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, but I want Kevin even more. I'm such a poet.  
  
Katie paced around her room late into the night, the receiver cradled between her shoulder and ear, face in what might turn into a permanent frown. Everything Summer was saying wasn't really registering in her brain, but she continued to listen to her friend's nonstop chatter about school work.  
  
"I think I did a good job on that essay. I wrote it on the nature of language, and how inadequate words are to describe an emotion. It is of my opinion that I did quite well on it. But it was nearing five pages, so I had to cut it down to three."  
  
"That's great you know." Katie muttered darkly, her thoughts returning to the other morning's events. Summer sensed something was wrong, and asked blatantly, not even trying to be subtle.  
  
"Well let's put it this way." The bassist paused for a moment, "We had practice, Mr. S needed to get breakfast, we had a few minutes of break..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And then Freddy..."  
  
"OMG, did he ask you out?" Summer's voice rose a few octaves, making her friend flinch.  
  
"I wish. But no. He was too wrapped up in checking out another girl on the far end of the room. He had Lawrence introduce her to us because he was that interested in her." She complained. "It's not fair. I kept protesting the whole time, but everyone, especially Freddy was against me. Luckily that bitch declined hanging out with us because her brother's class had ended, and Mr. S was there."  
  
There was silence on the other end for a few seconds after Katie ranted. "I think someone's jealous." Summer stated in her know-it-all voice. "But I told you Katie. I told you that he was going to find someone else if you just let him slide."  
  
"Shut up!" She snapped flustered now. "Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"Well you can go and congratulate this girl for catching Freddy's eye, and tell her that you were a stupid loser that wouldn't listen to your friend when she told you to go for it."  
  
"Pessimistic much?" Katie rolled her eyes. "Look. I gotta go. I still have to finish that draft of the paper, and it's due tomorrow. Bye." She slammed the phone down, and kicked the pillow at her feet across the room, watching with satisfaction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arin, get up!" Aunt Ruby shook her niece roughly before groaning and pulling the covers off of her. Cold now, Arin rolled her eyes and got up, yawning and running a hand through her hair. She faintly remembered waking up, and viciously plotting to murder her non-living alarm clock, applying a heavy hand to it, and then going back to sleep.  
  
"Mornin' Aunt Ruby." She bit back another yawn. "S'5:45 already?"  
  
"Past that, and it's your first day of school. Your uniform's right there, and breakfast should be on the table momentarily. If you hadn't stayed out so late, you wouldn't be so tired."  
  
Arin grinned sleepily, remembering how into the wee small hours of the night she had hung out with Freddy. He had been really cool about her past experience, and they had shared other stories about childhood pranks and fantasies, their dreams, and their love of music. It was like he said, she felt like she had known him all her life, and loved that feeling.  
  
"Let me guess, you were out with some good-looking guy." Aunt Ruby smiled knowingly at the glow of Arin's face. She nodded energetically.  
  
"Actually yes. And actually I had better get ready for school, or I'm going to be late."  
  
"Ah, right." Her aunt excused herself to let her niece get ready. In about five minutes, Arin was at the table, surprising her aunt with her rapidity.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" She inquired, fastening her necklace as she sat down and stared expectantly at the empty spot in front of her.  
  
"Pancakes." Uncle Ben replied, bouncing Debbie and spooning better into the frying pan. Aunt Ruby set a plate in front of Arin and watched the girl eat. "I'm sending you to school because there is not bus. At least, not at this distance." She told her. Arin nodded as she took another bite.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The school was bigger than it seemed, Arin discovered as she wandered through the front doors, taking in the neatly painted white walls, the bright lights, and the burgundy lockers that lined the halls. Shifting the strap of her messenger bag nervously, she entered the office, pausing in front of the lady, Mrs. Wallace as her plain but bold nameplate read, who was busy sorting papers.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, looking up from her work as if she had just realized that there was someone other than herself in the room.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I'm new here, and I don't know where I'm supposed to go." Arin bit her lip as Mrs. Wallace pulled out a file.  
  
"Arin Kam, right?" the aging lady inquired in an almost businesslike manner. Arin nodded politely, taking the sheet of paper Mrs. Wallace now offered her.  
  
"That has your schedule, locker number, and locker combination on it. And here's your assignment notebook for the year."  
  
"Thanks...is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Students are allowed to carry backpacks to their classes." It was like she rehearsed that line. Arin thanked her again, and ventured back into the crowded halls to locate her locker.  
  
As she was spinning the combination, and opening it, she was aware of the whispering around her. Confused, she glanced sideways at the senior who was clearly checking her out.  
  
"Hey. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He greeted casually, sauntering up. Arin put on a tight smile.  
  
"Ehehehe. No. I don't think you're gonna be scoring anytime with this bitch. Don't even try it."  
  
"Feisty. I like that. You know, girls that play hard to get are so intriguing."  
  
"You must be really desperate if you're stooping this low and using corny pickup lines. Leave me the hell alone now."  
  
"But..."  
  
Another girl with dirty blonde hair stepped out from behind Arin and placed herself between the two of them.  
  
"Jimmy, let her be. You heard her!"  
  
"Marta, come on."  
  
"No. Get your damn ass away from here."  
  
"That's no way to speak to a senior." Jimmy snapped, but he departed from the two of them. Marta turned back to Arin with a friendly smile.  
  
"Don't take anything Jimmy says seriously. He's just a jerk."  
  
"I got that the moment he said 'hey'." Arin joked, returning the smile.  
  
"You're Arin right? Remember me? I'm Marta, backup singer in 'School of Rock'." She went back to her locker, which was right next to Arin's.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you."  
  
"Next time you really should stay longer and hang out with us." Marta suggested, opening her locker and pulling out a few books. "I know that Freddy, Lawrence, and Zack were all for it."  
  
"Maybe next time I will." Arin's heart did a little flip-flop when Freddy's name was mentioned, and she quickly quieted it, forcing herself to remember how long she had known him, which was quite sad if you thought about it. "Who are the other singers along with you? You guys were really good."  
  
"Thanks. Tomika and Alicia sing backup too, that's what you asked, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So tell me what you honestly think of the band." Marta looked a little nervous about asking.  
  
"I think it's great. You all rock." Arin said truthfully, but her mind wandered form the topic slightly to that of the drummer of the band, her smile growing brighter. Marta didn't notice the change of expression as she was busy organizing herself and checking stuff off in her planner.  
  
"I'm so glad. Cause we're participating in this competition, and we need to do well. It was nice talking to you. I have got to get to class though. So I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Aight." Arin mumbled, consulting her schedule. "Hey, do you know where...?"  
  
But Marta had already disappeared. Arin groaned, beginning her search for the chemistry lab. Never in her life had she felt so out of place, and she wished she could just replay the previous evening of laughter, bask in that sense of security, and enjoy the pleasant company. Arin searched for a familiar face. She found Katie.  
  
"Katie! Hey Katie!"  
  
"Oh. It's you." The coldness coming from the girl was enough to give a person frostbite. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do you know where the Chem. lab is? It's my first period, and I can't find it." Arin shrugged in admission, smiling in a friendly manner, even if the alarms were going off in her head. Katie's face darkened, as she recognized her first period and only period with Freddy.  
  
"Yeah I know where it is, but I'm not going to be telling you." She watched the confusion appear on Arin's face, and the girl took a step back.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Her blunt question surprised Katie.  
  
"Cause you're a bitchy whore." Katie snapped, "And you don't know what's off limits."  
  
"I got here less than a week ago, so of course I wouldn't. But what the hell are you talking about?" Arin retorted, going on the defensive.  
  
"Oh don't act all ignorant and innocent." Her tone dripped with sarcasm. "You know exactly what you want, and you step over other people to get it."  
  
"Would you calm down and shut the hell up? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" Arin cried frustrated.  
  
"Well then let me help you. Stay away from what's mine. I don't like it all that much, and if you don't, you'll answer to me."  
  
"Oh, like that's gonna scare me. It looks like someone has had bitchy lessons one-on-one. Or are you caffeine deprived today? Or maybe this is just your natural state. Do you honestly go around attacking every new kid that walks through the door? Cause I have no idea what you are talking about, or what's yours, OK?"  
  
Katie was about to crack a comeback when the shrill ringing of the warning bell cut off their bickering.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." Katie tossed over her shoulder, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Arin in her wake. Not wanting to be late to class, she quickly asked an upperclassman where she could find the Chem. Lab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have a new student today!" Ms. Regan, the chemistry teacher chirped. "Why don't you introduce yourself dear."  
  
Rolling her eyes imperceptibly, Arin tapped her foot and scanned the faces of the class. Right away she saw Katie in the front looking mutinous. That dang bitch was in the same class with her after all! Why couldn't she have shown Arin the way? In the back corner sat Freddy, all alone on his one side of the black lab table.  
  
"I'm Arin Kam, I just moved here from Toledo, and I live with my aunt."  
  
"What's that around your neck?" Someone asked loudly. Arin laughed.  
  
"It's a fang, and a guitar pick with a hole near the top."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Thank you Arin, now take your seat next to...Freddy. He's needed a lab partner for a while. Now the class is evenly matched." Ms. Regan didn't notice the dark scowl that Katie sent her as the chemistry teacher frisked about, gathering papers, and picking up chalk.  
  
Arin grinned as she walked down the aisle and sat down next to the blonde boy.  
  
"Hey stranger."  
  
"Hey yourself. Fancy seeing you here in first period." Freddy's mind went over the night before, fondly remembering the jokes, attempted jokes, and just plain cheesy jokes they had shared, and the way she would wryly smile and tilt her head.  
  
"Well, it's back to school."  
  
"Yeah. Let me take a look at your schedule." Freddy reached across and snatched the paper up. Arin pretended to smack the back of his hand lightly. He grinned and scanned her schedule.  
  
"We have Chemistry, Modern Euro, and a study together." He observed, passing it back to her. "Zack's in the study too. We get into way too much trouble during then. The proctors get kinda pissed."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Her eyes danced with a mischievous glow.  
  
"Mr. Jones and Miss Kam, is there something you wish to share with the class?"  
  
Both straightened considerably, and the conspirital air evaporated in a wink.  
  
"No Ms. Regan. I was just talking about random subjects. Like different classes, and who she might know from those classes." Freddy said innocently, and smoothly. It was apparent that he was very used to being asked that question. He looked very much and angel, but with a smile that would better fit a devil. Ms. Regan frowned, but shrugged, turning back to the board. Arin snickered as Freddy did a tongue thing to Ms. Regan's turned back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, this has been a pretty eventful day." Freddy announced loudly to the group, even though he was watching the door on the sly, waiting for a particular person to walk through it. Sure enough, Arin came, hesitantly looking around the cafeteria. He raised his arm and waved, catching her attention. Arin smiled and began to walk over to them, but then paused when she saw the evil look Katie was shooting her.  
  
"Come on Arin! Join us!" Tomika yelled, smiling before turning back to her sub. Katie rolled her eyes and refused to even acknowledge Arin's presence any longer. Taking this subtle back down, Arin hastened in her steps and sat down next to Marta, across from Zack and diagonally from Freddy.  
  
"So, how was your day so far?" Alicia asked, leaning out to address the black haired girl on the other end.  
  
"It was so so." Arin appreciated their efforts to be nice, and though she tried to be defensive, Arin couldn't find a way to be bitchy towards their ongoing friendliness. Katie was a different story however. Arin could not help herself from being the biggest bitch to the girl, partially because Katie was being one to her. She had no idea what was making the bass player so huffy.  
  
"Well I didn't really have the greatest day." Freddy said to no one in particular, and making it clear that he didn't care if anyone wanted to know. "I forgot to do the English rewrite, and Mrs. Leighton was like 'Rrrraaaaw!', and I was like 'Rrrrrraaaaw!', and it didn't go off to well. I have detentions for three days. God how I love that lady." He smiled sarcastically. Detentions were obviously a common occurrence in his life.  
  
"I don't really like her that much either." Katie smiled shyly, quickly glancing to Arin, "But of course, I did do the rewrite, and..."  
  
"I got it all done, and Mrs. Leighton said it was absolutely marvelous." Summer cut her off, kicking her friend under the table. "Katie and I were brainstorming about it over the phone."  
  
"Yeah, and we got a lot of topics covered." Either Freddy didn't notice, or purposely-avoided Katie's wandering eyes. Instead he was focused on eating, and occasionally sneaking looks to Arin, who would put on a strange face whenever she caught him. It was as if the two were telepathically communicating or something. The green monster of jealously was rising over Katie's head as she beheld the scene.  
  
Marta watched the interchange, and the annoyed look on Katie's face, putting two and two together. She bit her lip as she wondered how this would all turn out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was there at her locker, a vision in white, navy blue and green, the colors of their uniform. Freddy felt himself grin, his mouth seeming to have a life of it's own, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from appearing. It definitely must be the company he was keeping, there was no doubt about it. Was he really frowning this soft if one girl kept dominating his foremost thoughts? Freddy hoped not, as he was not about to lose his title as "The Rebel" anytime soon.  
  
He waltzed right up to her, leaning on the locker next to hers, presumable Marta's if his memory served him correctly, and twitching his eyebrows suggestively. He recalled the afternoon's events in Study, where a couple of well executed pranks had landed them in detention for that day, Arin included even though it was her first day there.  
  
"Wassup yo?" He greeted, seeing her once solemn face split into a grin.  
  
"The ceiling. That's what's up." Arin tossed haphazardly, flipping a sheet of raven hair over her shoulder as she turned to face him. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"It could have been a hell of a lot worse." Freddy said optimistically. Arin placed another book carefully back into her locker and laughed softly. He was amazed at how neatly she kept her locker in contrast to the gigantic mess that would probably take a year just to clean out which was his. It was amazing how he was able to get his stuff out of it. "One detention isn't all that bad."  
  
"You always find the bright side of everything." Arin shook her head. " It's just gonna be the three of us there."  
  
"Well if you want me to start quoting dark poetry, I can do that."  
  
"That's okay. I can live with your 'I hate the human race' swear filled lines, and your cheesy jokes."  
  
Freddy pretended to look insulted, but he couldn't keep it up. "Hey, you doing anything tonight? We don't have band practice today, and we could jam again like last night."  
  
"That would be great. Okay then, I'll take you up on your offer. What time?"  
  
"Six?" Freddy kept a cool outward attitude, but he just wanted to jump up and down.  
  
Arin nodded in agreement. "I'll be there. Just don't try to keep me out as late as last time though."  
  
"Fine." He threw his hands up in mock surrender, laughing before he punched her shoulder, flinging a low 'Later' over his shoulder. Arin watched in amusement as he wove his way though the massive waves of students. He was like a little boy being pushed around in the ocean by the torrents of water. She was so absorbed in watching his slow progress that she didn't notice the hesitant tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Arin?" Lawrence asked quietly, tapping once again before she came to, turning towards him with a confused look.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to do something with this afternoon." He asked, adding in a flustered manner, "With me."  
  
Arin bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but I've got detention right now, and I'm hanging out with someone else after that."  
  
"If you don't like me, you can just tell me." Lawrence said dejectedly, making Arin feel really bad.  
  
"I do like you. It's just that Freddy asked me first, and well...I accepted." Arin said, defending herself somewhat. "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll hang out with you, is that all right?"  
  
"That would be nice." A small, bashful smile flickered onto his face, making him seem younger than his age in that moment. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah." Arin shut her locker and smiled quickly before heading to room 104 for the detention she had received thanks to Zack and Freddy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zack remembered the fight that had taken place a while after Freddy had left. It wasn't one with his dad, surprisingly, as his dad was just as strict and loved to lecture his son as Mr. Jones. That's why the two had become fast friends over the years since they both understood the other so well, and neither understood the female species that well either, so they sympathized with each other's love lives, or Freddy's lack of.  
  
He never really was one for chasing girls, and that worried Zack for a point in time, but the fact that Freddy never stopped checking them out smoothed out some of his worry. Freddy didn't use the good looks, money and charming wit he had to his advantage, unlike Zack who was just Mr. Popular.  
  
Of course, that comes with a price like what he was going through. There were two girls, pretty, smart, and extremely ready to strangle each other. It had started out pretty cool when they hadn't met, but then at one time they did meet, sharing their thoughts about him, and then from there it really slid down the drain as they found a rival in each other.  
  
Shalyn was a brunette with a set of intense honey colored eyes and a personality to match. She was spontaneous, calm and collected, and possessed a quiet drollness that made you smile every time she wanted you to.  
  
Candace on the other hand was equally as funny, with a hint of an attitude that made you look past the pretty face to the intelligence that lurked in her golden haired head. But she was on the moody side, and she could turn sour in seconds.  
  
And that sourness had started it all off in the beginning. Zack sighed as he recalled them talking it out with the barest of civility, but then one fell swoop from Candace's mouth and it was an all out catfight.  
  
"If your looks weren't so fake, maybe I might consider you to be worthy of even walking the face of the earth. Some people think you're pretty, some people think you're ugly. To me you're pretty ugly."  
  
"He doesn't want you for anything other than what bitches like you are good for!" Shalyn had retorted, her eyes on fire and her chin tilted elegantly.  
  
"Oh, like you've got anything remotely great about you to offer him. I mean, come on your personality's a flop, you've got no social life, and face it Hon, your musical taste sucks." The blonde smiled cynically.  
  
"Flogging Molly and 3 Days Grace aren't sucky."  
  
"They are too. They've got nothing on GC."  
  
"I honestly don't see what Zack sees in you." She said it in such a way that Zack had wondered if they remembered he was present in the room. Candace really kicked it into high gear then.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to answer that cause obviously you're not a guy. Unless you aren't telling us something, and happen to be one."  
  
"I can draw a line about as straight as you are, so shove off!"  
  
"Ouch, I'm shaking with fear. Go to hell you whore."  
  
"After you, stupid slut."  
  
Seeing them duke it out wasn't that much fun, and whenever they glanced over towards him, Zack wanted to burrow into the ground, or shrink into a tiny worm. Finally he couldn't take any more of it, as it had gotten worse and worse as the minutes ticked by, and he had walked out on their battle, which was yet to be resolved. Faintly at the back of his mind he though he heard someone whisper his name, and jab his arm sharply. That turned into a brutal pinch when he didn't snap out of it.  
  
"OW!" He winced, and earned a 'Shut up right now, you hear?' look from Mrs. Leighton. "Sorry ma'am. I just gave myself a...paper cut." He improvised quickly, stopping himself in the nick of time from sighing with relief as Mrs. Leighton turned back to her book, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"What was that for?" Zack asked the blonde drummer who sat in his tipped back chair with his arms behind his head in as hushed a voice as humanely possible. Freddy rolled his eyes and smiled devilishly.  
  
"Dude, you so spaced. What is up with you?"  
  
"Female problems, like I told you last time." Zack responded.  
  
"Ah..." Freddy shrugged sympathetically before turning to talk to Arin in quiet whispered tones. Their candid way of leaning in towards each other whenever they had something to say really amused Zack, and at the same time, made him wish for a relationship like that. It struck him that there was something sparking between the two of them. Normally Zack didn't believe in love at first sight, but maybe there was something of truth in it after all.  
  
But it was apparent that they hadn't really thought about it all that much, but to observers like the guitarist of 'School of Rock', the way Arin's face lit up whenever Freddy spoke to her, and the way Freddy always tilted his head to the side whenever she smiled to him, that was enough to say that something was definitely going on.  
  
But then the thought of Katie idly rambled through his head. Zack had "accidentally" heard Katie angsting to Summer about how Freddy never noticed her, and blah blah blah. He hadn't told the blonde drummer, as it would probably be more weight on his shoulders, and Zack was believed it was best to just let Katie tell Freddy that she liked him herself. But apparently she wasn't taking any action.  
  
He watched the two of them a bit longer before thinking of the two girls again. Which of the two would make him happier? Which one would he connect with better? And would he ever have a relationship so...perfect? No, that wasn't the word...blissful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zack walked out of detention alone, letting his friend carry on the conversation he had started. Sighing, he turned a corner to head down the stairs, but at that same moment, he crashed into a person coming from the opposite direction. Papers flew about in the air much like confetti, only a few times too big. When the chaotic mess finally settled, it revealed a very embarrassed looking Summer.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, biting her lip as she righted herself and began collecting the lost articles with a shocking rapidity that spoke of past experiences. Zack shook his head and helped her retrieve the loose belongings.  
  
"No, if there's anyone who should be sorry, it would be me." He grinned, seeing the same play of expression being reciprocated. Summer was an ongoing enigma in Zack's mind. She was smart, a shoo-in for class Valedictorian when their senior year would roll around, Class president, and involved in various activities concerning school. But then she was their band manager, as hard-core as the rest of them, and could easily rebuff Freddy when his sarcastic streak got the best of them all. Plus she was pretty...to him. But she was also talking to him.  
  
"I'm guessing Freddy got you into another detention." She was saying when he tuned back in. "I've lost count how many detentions the two of you have gotten since freshman year. It goes on your record you know."  
  
"Yeah. But when Freddy starts showing off, he gets a little...insane." Zack laughed, remembering her say exactly that the last time they had gotten detentions, only it wasn't in such a nice tone.  
  
"You should tell him to save his insanity for band practice. Mrs. Leighton's getting really annoyed with him, as is all the other teachers. I don't even want to go into what Mr. Hoy thinks of him." Summer casually tucked a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail.  
  
" Freddy has informed me of that one many times. According to Mr. Hoy, Freddy is impudent, obnoxious, boisterous, obstreperous, rambunctious, and too damn witty for his own good. I guess that charm of his doesn't work on the teachers."  
  
"But it works on Katie, and the new girl." Summer muttered to herself. It was too soft for Zack to hear, but he asked what she said anyways. " Nothing, just making sure I had all my stuff together."  
  
He shot her a strange look, but shrugged it off, handing the remainder of her scattered items to her. She accepted them graciously, a beaming smile lighting up her face.  
  
"What were you here for?" Zack stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to mask his uneasiness in the silence that had followed the contact of their hands. Summer looked relieved of the change in topic.  
  
"I had to help out some of the teachers for community service. Let me tell you, never pick Mr. Marr, cause he just makes you stick labels on envelopes until you don't want to see another envelope in your whole life."  
  
That earned a chuckle out of her companion. "I'll remember that so that when I do have to perform 'good acts of service for the community' that I don't choose him."  
  
"Or Mrs. Leighton. You have to clean her car." Summer giggled. "Or maybe that's just because it was Freddy..."  
  
The two exchanged knowing looks, bursting out into uncontrolled fits of laughter.  
  
"It probably is just because it was him. Did she make him polish the hubcaps too?" Zack asked in between laughing.  
  
"Yup. Definitely a defining Kodak moment. I got a picture of it to remind me for the rest of my life. I was thinking of posting it up all around the school...but I don't think Freddy would like it much."  
  
"Got that right."  
  
They both whirled around to see the blonde drummer sitting on the railing of the staircase, Arin next to him with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Freddy! We didn't know you were...there. How was your menial labo...I mean community service?" The guitarist joked, elbowing Summer. She rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"It was a blast! She had me carry her bag and whatnots into the car too, so not only was I her car washer, I was her porter boy too. That lady just loves to torment me."  
  
"Well you do give her hell in class." Summer pointed out, shooting a look to Arin to convey what kind of mischief, and the two dark haired girl suppressed smirks.  
  
"Ah well she deserves it after treating me like shit that day."  
  
"Come on. We'll be late for practice if we don't go now!" Zack tapped his foot impatiently. "Hey, why don't you and Arin both come to watch us today? I mean, usually you're busy with school stuff, so you don't come to practices anymore, and Arin...you did say you would take a rain check. How bout today?"  
  
"Great." Arin nodded cheerily. "I'd love to."  
  
"So would I." Summer stated, putting her papers into her bag. "It's been so long since I went to one, and I miss watching you guys."  
  
"And we've got that competition to work to." Freddy reminded them, sliding down the railing as the other three walked down the normal way.  
  
"Who wouldn't forget that?" Zack resisted the urge to pretend to push Freddy off. "I can't wait for it."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
*A/N-And there you have it. Now review I say. *evil smile* Reviews really inspire me to write faster. To the shout outs!  
  
fanficgirl1: Thanks so much for reviewing! You hold the title of being first reviewer! Your review made me smile, and totally made my day. Like I stated in my note, I'm not sure it will turn out to be a Freddy/Katie, but oh well, I'll play it by ear. However I am really liking your suggestion of Zack/Summer. See? I worked it in because I liked it. Kudos to you for inspiring me.  
  
iluvnoodles: Nice name. No really, I think it's cool. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
picklesniper: Kevin Alexander Clark is the kid who plays Freddy, and he is hot beyond belief. But I love Joey too. (even if he is kind of young for me), but oh well, I can still hold the opinion that he's cute right? RIGHT??? Just kidding. I'll try to keep your advice in mind for later chapters. I appreciated that you told me that. And the cookie was very good. Lol.  
  
slazenger77: Well I don't know...we'll just have to see what happens. I'm not sure how it's going to all turn out, and at the same time I do (curse the way my evil mind works), but just in case, do you have any suggestions for other pairings? Thanks so much for reviewing, cause it really means something to me when people take the time to drop you some.  
  
Mystre: That's great news! I've been hoping that someone would do that! (Cause frankly I don't know how to do that myself, so...yeah. Kudos to you!) I'm so glad you like my story! Made me really smile. Many thanks for reviewing! Totally made my day. 


	4. FOUR

*A/N- I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. I wanted to, but I was totally bogged down with homework, and tests and all that lovely crap. Honestly, I think my teachers read a handbook on 'How to work your students to the bone'. But I'm rattling on. R+R please! And I say HELL NO! to flamers. Constructive criticism is welcome, but definitely no flames. I'm extremely sensitive to flat out assaults. You have feelings too, don't you?  
  
Disclaimer: Much to my woe, I don't own any of the School of Rock characters, and only own the movie poster, soundtrack, DVD, and a Marta bookmark.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
"Hey Freddy." Katie smiled shyly, feeling the thin rope of courage she had felt slowly beginning to fray, much like her frazzled nerves. The drummer nodded his head in greeting, slamming his locker.  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
She bit her lip tracing patterns on the floor with her toe. "I was wondering if...would you...uh...that is, do you think...argh."  
  
Freddy did not look amused, but an eyebrow quirked. "Katie, if you don't ask me, you'll never get an answer."  
  
Learnt that much over the past few years. She idly thought to herself before sighing. "If you're not busy, would you go to the musical that's showing today with me?" Katie crossed her fingers.  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you." Freddy shrugged, remembering that he had asked Arin to go to a movie with him, but she told him she was busy. A musical wasn't the worst thing imaginable, at least he could evade his parents again for another day. He smiled warmly as Katie grinned and ran away, leaving him with a quick "I'll see you later then. Bye!".  
  
Katie wasn't so bad, she was pretty and all, with dark brown hair that flipped out at the edges, and soft brown eyes that often tried to meet his. Freddy had the feeling she liked him, and for a little while he had liked her, but now all he felt was friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe something might come out of their friendship, but at the moment, those kinds of romantic feelings were definitely on life support, and the plug had been pulled.  
  
But it was okay to hang out with friends, right? This whole thing with emotions and feelings was a little hard for Freddy to understand, and the situation he was in was a little to complex for his understanding. Thus the reason why he never truly tried to get a girlfriend, because females were unpredictable, at least to him. The preppy ones pretty much had their own language for crying out loud, with their constant crooning over the hot guys (himself included in some cases), and the difference between BFF and the BF, and all those annoying LYLAS's they wrote to each other when they passed notes.  
  
So sure, he had intercepted a few of them. But hey, it was a free country, and they should have better sense than to try to send a note to their friend on the OTHER side of the room. And if it passed through Freddy's hands, then God help you. He would read it.  
  
But then he had to admit, something was different when it came to Arin. She wasn't like Katie, or Summer, or Tomika, or any of the other girls. There was just a vibe to her. She was just someone not to just let slip through your fingers. He thought about it for a second longer. Maybe the reason he was attracted to her was not only because she was hot, but because he understood her, and her motivations. You like what you can control, and understand. It's human nature.  
  
Sighing he trudged to his next class, hearing the bell, and knowing that he was going to be late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack was so tired. Yawning, his head hit the desk, trying to stay awake amid the droning of the "queen bee of the classroom" Mrs. Gregory. It wasn't an easy task, since her monotonous voice was very much like a lullaby, a free one-way ticket to dreamland, all commodities accounted for.  
  
He felt someone prod him with the point of a pencil as his eyes threatened to close fully. It was not the first time he had been poked out of his thoughts. Grinning to the desk he recalled that day in detention where Freddy had actually pinched him to get his attention. And it had hurt too. Who knew Freddy could pinch so hard? The kid should have been rewarded a medal.  
  
"Zack, come on. Get up." Summer groaned and kicked the back of his chair startling him into awareness. "Mrs. Gregory's gonna flip."  
  
"Sorry." He apologized over his shoulder, his handsome features breaking into another rueful grin. "Late, late night. Talking to Freddy online. He wouldn't shut up after he signed on at about ten."  
  
Summer made a 'tsking' noise with her tongue, and smiled sympathetically. "I know how you feel. I pulled an all-nighter once studying for a mid-term that was crucial to my grade."  
  
"Come off it Summer. You're a frickin genius. You don't need to study." Zack suppressed another yawn and watched as their classmate Frankie went up to the board to write down the answer to the problem that Mrs. Gregory had posed.  
  
"Actually I do. I'm not perfect, but I'm so close it's scary." She smiled, passing him her pencil case so that he could read the key-chain attached to the zipper.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. Hey, Katie's going to some musical today after school. You want to go?"  
  
"With you?" Zack couldn't see Summer's face, but he could visualize her wrinkling her nose in that cute manner when she didn't like the idea of something. His heart sank like an anchor in a harbor.  
  
"You don't have to go..."  
  
"I'd love to." She cut him off, feeling herself blush, and thankful that he sat in front of her, and not next to her. The shrill bell cut of any further socializing, and they gathered their belongings together as quickly as they could.  
  
"So I'll see you after school?"  
  
"Definitely." Summer brushed past him with a smile, her head bowed slightly to mask her face, which she was still struggling to compose. He watched her leave, feeling the eyes of Candace on his back. God, he had forgotten she was in that class.  
  
"Hey Candy, what's going on?" He attempted to keep things the same as always. She merely deflected his greeting and cut to the chase.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
She snorted, apparently miffed beyond compare. "That little interchange you had with the Brainiac Babe. Don't give me that look Zack. I'm not as smart as she is, but I'm not blind."  
  
"I know you're not." He sighed. "Summer is a really good friend of mine, and I wanted to go to the musical with her. She is our band manager."  
  
"And you didn't want to go with me." Accusation blazed in her eyes as she looked to the brown haired brown-eyed boy that she had long coveted. " Fine, go ahead, go to the musical with your precious band manager. Have fun while I sit at home alone."  
  
Why did she have to be so difficult? "Look, I'll make it up to you Candy. I'll...tell Shalyn to leave me alone."  
  
"That's not enough." Candace bristled. "Look, I was willing to battle it out with Shalyn over you because you weren't paying a whole bunch of attention to either of us. But this Summer suddenly waltzes in, and poof, we're gone from your mind."  
  
"Well she didn't exactly waltz in. More like crashed in." Zack tried a joke, half-heartedly smiling to her mutinous looking face.  
  
"It's not funny Zack. You hurt me. So leave me the hell alone from now on." She choked back a sob and ran out the door, making Zack feel like he was a criminal or something. Caught in the crossfire of all these emotions, jeez. He should go and talk to Freddy.  
  
Shouldering his bag, he finally exited the door, every step he took echoing in his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freddy walked into the school auditorium when school let out. He was supposed to meet Katie here and they would go to the musical with Zack and Summer, and Marta, and heck the rest of the band. Their school was performing their own musical, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, and today was a Wednesday, so that would mean tech day.  
  
His eyes wandered to the stage when he caught sight of a familiar face, moving the heavy woodwork that made up the scenery. Arin had always changed the uniform, or added her own flavor to it as she insisted. She wore the white shirt with the school logo monogrammed on the left, but she also wore a second long-sleeved shirt under it, and that was hiked up to her elbows.  
  
The front of her kilt had little pins on it, with "encouraging" quotes on them. Around her wrists were countless rags of bandannas, the long ends trailing off like tails, black and red bangles, and this strange buckle thing around her arm under her elbow. Her hair was up in a messy bun with chopsticks holding the whole style up. Those were probably her trademark, along with her fang and guitar pick necklace, and the spike necklace that she wore to compliment it. Headphones hung around her neck like a medal of honor or something. His eyes traveled further down, to the knee socks that just peeped over the black buckle boots that she wore.  
  
Freddy made his way down to the front of the stage, resting his head on his arms as he watched her go about her business.  
  
"I didn't know you were a tecchie." He called out in greeting. Arin paused in her tracks and smiled appreciatively.  
  
"I just started last week. They had already casted for the parts, so Mrs. Walter said I could be a tecchie instead. It's not that bad."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." He winked cheekily. "Miss Tech of the Century."  
  
She rolled her eyes and went to sit down on the edge, dangling her feet in the air. Freddy, being 5'8", could easily stand and reach the line of her elbows from where he was on the ground. He smiled evilly. "I hate sappy BS."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had to write four sappy essays for my scholars program, who by my friggin luck happens to be run by Mrs. Leighton. I am definitely at the top of her 'students to assassinate' list." He sighed melodramatically, earning a snicker from the girl on the stage.  
  
"That must suck."  
  
"Yeah. It's a flower-covered bullet through a cynic's heart."  
  
"Oh. I thought it was just Frankie attempting to sing. Meaning the sappy BS you were talking about." Arin swung her legs, watching the harsh stage lights glint off the silver buckles of her boots.  
  
"No. That's called obnoxious tuneless torture." Freddy replied evenly, grinning at her reference to his other friend. "I'm drowning in this honey dripping. The devil's glucose."  
  
"Oooook then Freddy." She shook her head, and bit back a giggle. "So why are these essays so hard to write? You really hate writing all the good sappy crap, huh?"  
  
Freddy cracked his knuckles and rolled his head."Well, right now outlook is negative. I'm trying to make up nice crud, because the essays are self- reflection. And all I'm seeing is stuff that made me cynical, and self- centered, and judgmental. That's not what the scholars program wants to hear."  
  
"You sure? I wouldn't have guessed. You're so prickly anyways." Her smile took away the sting of the words. "Give me examples. Go on, I dare you." She laughed as he grabbed her booted foot, and tried to pull her down off the stage. He didn't succeed.  
  
"Fine." He growled frustrated, but couldn't exactly rid his face of the grin. "My parents' constant verbal attacks and competition = tendency towards sarcasm. A friend dumped me in 6th grade for someone more popular = cynicism = friends for life is BS. They don't want that, but that's all I got! As you see, I have issues."  
  
"I see your evident anger towards life. If life gives you lemons, do you know what you do? Kick life in the ass and as for oranges."  
  
"Not a bad philosophy. Life's just a terminal disease, and she's just a bitch anyways."  
  
Arin's eyebrows furrowed in confusions. "Life or Mrs. Leighton?"  
  
"Both. And since I need a title and all for my paper, I think I'll shall call it "Journey to the Bitch"."  
  
Arin couldn't stop herself from laughing. Taking advantage of her distraction, Freddy tugged her down to his side. She gave him a dirty look, and pretended to slap his face. He played along, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Why'd you have to hit so hard?" Freddy grabbed her quickly, slinging her over his shoulder and whirling her around.  
  
"Put me down Freddy!" Arin shrieked, laughing at the same time. " Goddamn you, Freddy Jones, put me down!" Her fists beat upon his back gently as she tried to get free.  
  
"'Kay then." He set her down gently, noting the flush on her cheeks, and rolled his eyes at her indignant remarks. "I am so much cooler than you." Freddy teased.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am."  
  
"Anything you can do I can do better." Arin challenged, folding her arms.  
  
"I can do anything better than you."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can." Freddy pursed his lips comically.  
  
She made a clicking noise with her tongue. "You strange child."  
  
"Hey, so I was talking to Zack, and he suggested that the four of us hang out some time this weekend. We could watch a movie over at Zack's house, and all that junk. You interested?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good." Arin smiled. "This Saturday?"  
  
"That's right. And we jam tomorrow. I can pick you up and bring you over to Zack's if you want."  
  
"Sure." Her eyes twinkled merrily. Had they really been this blue all along? Freddy punched her shoulder gently, shaking his head and grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Katie asked, adjusting the strap of her bag.  
  
"Nope." Arin responded brightly in her good humor. "How's it going?"  
  
"Not too badly." Katie was a little wary of Arin's sudden change towards her, but brushed it off. If Arin wanted to let go of the bitchy façade, so could she. Besides, Freddy was going to the musical with her.  
  
"Cool. I suppose you guys have plans, so I'll let you go. I got to work anyways, Mrs. Walter won't like it if the stage isn't set right." Arin waved, feeling a little reluctant, but pulled herself onto the stage, watching the two leave.  
  
"Did something just happen so fast that it went over my head?" Freddy inquired incredulously. "Since when have you two been all buddy buddy?"  
  
"Since never." She admitted, "But hey, she's not acting like a brainless bitch today, so I decided that two can play at that game. I'm not really that mean you know."  
  
"Yeah. I've known you for six years. And I can be totally meaner than you can."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. "We know Freddy. We know. How many practices we've lived through that you've been dissing someone or other."  
  
"True, true. Maybe we can stop at McDonalds or something and I can try to chug a milkshake again, this time without Mr. S trying to stop me."  
  
"Dude, that would be cool, but stupid." Zack commented in greeting. He held up his hand to high-five his best friend.  
  
"You got that right." Katie nodded. "What are we going to tell your parents when you croak."  
  
"Ah, they won't give a shit. I expect they would throw a huge party in my honor, and thank me for dying." Freddy said with a smile. "They've never really liked me all that much before. Eh...what's up with that project that Thomas totally slammed on us for History?"  
  
"I know! I don't understand why he would pick a project so close to the end of the term." Summer shook her head as they fell into step.  
  
Freddy pretended to gasp. "Wow, Miss Summer Hathaway doesn't know something about the teachers? This is really serious. Death to teachers!"  
  
"No! Cause then there won't be anyone to evaluate me, and I won't ever get into Harvard." Summer gave him an irritated look.  
  
Marta popped up beside the girl with Alicia, Tomika, and Frankie."Come on, whose cars are we taking? We're going to be late."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If anyone asked him, the musical was great. But if you asked him plot details, Freddy couldn't answer. That was probably due to the fact that he had fallen asleep in the beginning of the whole shebang, and didn't wake up till everyone started clapping. That went for Zack too, who had been more than happy to use the dark theater as an excuse for succumbing to slumber.  
  
"That was fascinating. I never knew they could pull off a musical about eyelids." Freddy joked with a yawn. He blinked as they walked out into the bright outdoors.  
  
"Very intellectually stimulating." Zack agreed.  
  
"You guys are so...argh!" Marta exclaimed, not able to hide her amusement. "I bet you don't even known the name of the musical."  
  
"Yep, I don't." Freddy responded nonchalantly. Zack quickly scanned the program they had received, brandishing it triumphantly.  
  
"We went to see 'The Sound of Music'." He grinned, taking a quick bow. " Thank you all for the wonderfulness of the performance."  
  
"And you asked me to come, yet you sleep through the whole thing. Katie and I were about to consider pulling some god-awful prank on you, and get a picture of it to send to everyone. But lucky you, we had no whipped cream, or shaving cream, or even chocolate syrup, or eggs."  
  
Freddy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's for little kids. The highlight of my life was when I T.P'd Mrs. Leighton's house, and got away with it. By the way, I still haven't lived down the picture of me polishing her hubcaps, thanks so much Summer."  
  
"No problem." Summer flipped her hair back with a small satisfied smile. "I will always be there to capture your humiliating moments. It humbles you for a time."  
  
"Thanks, you're a peach." He snapped sarcastically. "Look, I've got to go. Don't worry about me, I've got my skateboard, so I'll get home."  
  
"You sure? I could always drive you." Katie offered, "Wait, I can't. Stupid permit regulations."  
  
"And that's why I already have my license." Freddy stuck his tongue out childishly. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass for now. I can cut through the park anyways. You all gonna be there this Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah." Katie, Marta, Tomika and Alicia nodded.  
  
"I'm going to be there too, if anyone else cares." Frankie said brightly to annoy them all.  
  
"Of course we care." Alicia said mockingly, shooting looks to her friends.  
  
"See you Freddy." Zack watched as his friend rolled away, the tie he was wearing from school waving over his shoulder like a flag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arin sighed, her fingers itching for the guitar that Zack used, and wishing that she were with Freddy again. The last night had been ever better than the first. The blonde drummer had been in better humors since he had avoided a fight with his parents, and that much was apparent since he was often surlier when he had been in an all out verbal brawl.  
  
But keeping a serene face, she tilted her head and glanced to Lawrence who sat looking like it was his birthday, Christmas and any other holiday of import all rolled into that day. She pushed down a smile at his expression, and focused again on just sitting and listening to the jazz band playing on a gazebo in the park.  
  
As the song came to a close, multitudes of people stood up and clapped. Arin followed in their example, wondering idly how so many could turn up at this event, and how Lawrence could have gotten wind of such an activity. He was too polite, even with his exposure to Rock, and Dewey, and Freddy. A smile graced her face as she thought about the blonde boy. Something was really wrong with her. She couldn't stop thinking about him, or object reminding her of him, and she had known him for about how long? Yeah, a little over three weeks? Talk about whacked.  
  
"So what did you think?" Lawrence asked, searching her face for any trace of repugnance, but Arin's face was so schooled that there wasn't any. Relief flooded onto his own face, which wasn't as easily masked.  
  
"It was an experience." She replied with a short nod. "What now?"  
  
"A walk?" Lawrence didn't look all that comfortable in the situation Arin had presented, but when she nodded, he shrugged and they walked down the path around the park.  
  
"So what have you been up to these past few days?" Arin asked in a friendly tone, elbowing Lawrence slightly.  
  
He took time to ponder his answer. Saying 'thinking about you' wouldn't really help out a whole lot, so he decided to say something else. "I've been practicing new pieces. And homework, and mainly just thinking about stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uh...what colleges to apply to. I have to start getting everything in order. And I'm all excited for the competition that is coming up."  
  
"Fair enough." Did she look a little reserved? They walked on in silence, Arin twisting the bandannas around her wrist restlessly. She was clad in a pair of jeans, which was surprising as she normally wore cargoes, and a white oversized long-sleeved shirt with a picture of dragon on the front. There were holes in the sleeves, just perfect for sticking your thumbs through, which she was doing.  
  
Lawrence ingrained this picture of her into his memory as best he could, trying to remember the elegant lines of her neck, and the way her dark hair complemented her eyes. Those were probably the feature that stood out about her other than her strange personality. Deep sapphire blue, it was almost like you could drown in the depths of them, and they weren't light ice blue like some peoples' eyes were.  
  
The sound of rolling wheels jarred him out of his personal thoughts, and he turned to see what the distraction was.  
  
"Lawrence! Hey, how's it going buddy." That voice he could recognize anywhere. He heard it enough in practice. Especially in a sarcastic tone. That would be Freddy Jones.  
  
"Not too badly." He replied politely, his eyes traveling to Arin. It was like she had been transformed, the air around her was...different somehow. Freddy caught sight of her too, and his brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Hey Arin. What you doing?"  
  
"Hanging out with Lawrence. I promised him that I would yesterday. We on for tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely." He grinned widely. "Mind if I join you two?"  
  
"Not at all." Lawrence said, even though he was a little annoyed with the intrusion upon his one-on-one time with Arin. But he felt a little regretful as Freddy took his position on the other side of the pretty girl. It was as if he wasn't there the moment the drummer rolled into the scene. Arin's attention immediately turned to him, and the two were talking animatedly, with a lot of pushing, gentle punching, and there was even a point when Freddy wrapped his arm around her shoulders possessively, whispering something into her ear before releasing her.  
  
"Have I been beamed off this planet?" Lawrence attempted a joke to gain back her attention. It worked when she offered him a smile.  
  
"Sorry Lawrence. I guess I got a little sidetracked." She shoved Freddy square on his chest, causing the boy to stagger back slightly.  
  
"That wasn't fair!" He declared indignantly. "Tell her Lawrence."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind." Freddy shrugged, "I'd better run before the 'rents really get angry. They're pissed as it is."  
  
"I hope they don't get upset with you." Lawrence commiserated with his band mate.  
  
"Thanks. I hope so too, but I think they're past upset. They're almost as bad as Zack's parents." He nodded slightly and rode off on his skateboard.  
  
"So much for chivalry." Arin joked, turning back to Lawrence. "Now where were we before he interrupted?"  
  
"I'm not that sure, but we can talk about---the piano."  
  
"Right." Arin toyed with the strands of her hair, and wished for a more interesting topic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Left with the rest of the band, Zack shook his head, thinking about all the other events that were going on. At least there was that Rock Rumble thing.  
  
"So how's all your lives going?" Tomika questioned as they entered the parking lot.  
  
"Can't complain." Zack closed his eyes sleepily. "Well, actually I could, but it would take too long."  
  
"I heard the funniest story." Frankie broke the small silence that settled about them. "A guy was driving when a policeman pulled him over. He rolled down his window and said to the officer, 'Is there a problem, Officer?' 'No problem at all. I just observed your safe driving and am pleased to award you a $5,000 Safe Driver Award. Congratulations! What do you think you're going to do with the money?' He thought for a minute and said, 'Well, I guess I'll go get that drivers' license.' The lady sitting in the passenger seat said to the policeman, 'Oh, don't pay attention to him - he's a smartass when he's drunk and stoned.' The guy from the back seat said, 'I TOLD you guys we wouldn't get far in a stolen car!' At that moment, there was a knock from the trunk and a muffled voice said, 'Are we over the border yet?' Isn't it great?"  
  
Silence met his words before Zack burst out laughing. "That's too funny man."  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Marta grinned devilishly.  
  
"From a friend."  
  
"Well you can all sit here and share stories. I gotta get jet." Alicia apologized, "You coming Summer? How about you Tomika?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Zack! Bye Frankie! Bye Katie! Bye Marta!" The two girls followed the singer to her car, leaving Zack, Katie and Marta, as Frankie had to leave too.  
  
"Don't our friends love us to death?" Katie joked, shaking her head and glancing to the both of them.  
  
"Oh definitely." Marta smiled. "So now Zack, how's you 'girl trouble' going?"  
  
He shot her a quizzical glance. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"I hear things from here to there. You forget that I was in Mrs. Gregory's class, and saw the whole Candace confrontation thing. And I totally think there's something going on between Summer and you."  
  
As if to prove her point, Zack turned a furious shade of scarlet. " Uh...yeah, I guess."  
  
"Oh come on." Katie smiled. "You totally check her out in the halls. I've seen you."  
  
"Shit, I forgot you were Summer's friend." He smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. "But I do know that you like Freddy."  
  
They were even. Katie fell into a silence, staring dumfounded at him.  
  
"Yeah, so do I." Marta nodded energetically, "But I didn't want to say anything. I think a lot of other people know. Heck, I even think Freddy knows."  
  
Katie groaned. "Oh, that's great. That's really great."  
  
"But he has to like you somewhat if he agreed to come with you to the musical." Marta tried with a little smile. Katie nodded, seeing the train of logic.  
  
"That does make some sense. I guess you're right." She offered up her own smile, shrugging slightly. "But I don't know it that was for pity reasons."  
  
"Freddy doesn't have a sympathetic bone in his body. We all know that for a fact." Zack rolled his eyes, thinking of all the times Freddy had made some snide remark when someone was digging for sympathy points. Definitely not the best idea to turn to Freddy for comfort. But what about...well, it wasn't really his concern. But maybe you could turn to Freddy after all. The kid had changed that much, Zack had to hand it to him. Or was the cause of the change her?  
  
*A/N: So I'll try to update quickly, but you never know how my teachers choose to react, and dump a wash load of work on me. So please take the time to review, I would really appreciate it, but as stated before, absolutely no flames. For the shout outs!  
  
EvaLuna85: In response to your previous question, no, I am not from Toledo. Far from it. But my aunt is, so I had some inspiration. And I know I was making Katie so mean, I'm so sorry about that, cause if you want to know the truth, I actually love Katie, but my editor isn't the biggest fan of her, and was like "I think she should say this", and of course, changed it a little. But never fear, she does get a lot nicer. I can't stand Katie being so bitchy. And it was so hard for me, but thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
audi katia: Go right ahead and use those songs! I encourage others to write SOR ficcies, and I can't wait to read yours! I don't own the songs that I chose, so I really couldn't say, but I love them, and decided to just stick 'em in there for good measure. Thanks so much for reviewing, I really truly appreciate it. And thank you again, because the rose was extremely beautiful -_^.  
  
Pheonix Feathers: I know, isn't it great? I was hoping we would finally get one. I can't wait until you post your story! I'm definitely going to read it. Let me know when you do!  
  
picklesniper: You are correct in your thinking Joey is around 12/13, but Kevin has already had his birthday, and turned 15 *cheers* on December 3rd. Thus he is older than me by a few mere months, and thus I am extremely content, because the pie was great. Lol. Thankies.  
  
Camden Elisabeth Stephano: Ah, I would have to agree with you on that one. Joey is really cute, even though I'm older than him. 'Tis sad, but then I'm the same age with Kevin, so things even out. But like going to meet him *tear tear. sniffle* Thanks so much for reviewing, it really made my day.  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: Musician in the heart, soul, mind, and flesh. If that answers your question much. And you have officially been added to my "people who rock my world" list. Thank you for respecting my tastes, normally my friends either agree with me, or attack me for thinking Kevin's cute, and I totally appreciate your understanding that not everyone likes the same kind of guy -_^.  
  
No Use For A Name: Thanks for the review. And don't worry, I took it as constructive criticism. I know that Katie was a little OOC, and I'm trying to correct that. It's just that my editor isn't a Katie fan, so...yeah. But I'm attempting to push her back into character, even if my editor is gonna have a fit. Thanks for the kind words, and thank you for pointing out some other stuff like the unoriginality of my OC's. But oh well.  
  
skaterpunkGCpnay (again): I took drums at a Conservatory, but now I'm taking it with a family friend who plays the set professionally, and it's pretty cool. But lemme say, wow. You do play a lot of instruments. I play piano, guitar, drums, clarinet, and harmonica, but that's not really that hard to play if you ask me. Oh! Wait, and the Chinese flute.  
  
rockin'till dawn: I know! It's definitely an awwwww situation. I never thought about them together, but then someone mentioned it to me, and it kind of clicked.  
  
blue-eyed-stranger: THANK YOU! Someone agrees with me! All those flamer people make me think that they don't realize that they aren't the center of the universe, and their opinions don't float everyone's boat. And I don't really think that what I did was brave. Just stupid and honest, if you ask me, but no one is. Thanks for reviewing though.  
  
Dolly: Wow, you're the first one to mention Lawrence. I feel kind of bad for him too, but I think I know how he's going to go. And no, I'm not releasing that, cause I have yet to finalize it, but I'm thinking...-_^. And I'm so glad you like Arin, no one has said that either, so you deserve a big enormous cookie!  
  
Jewelkitten: Yes, I apologize for Katie being a little OOC, and I'm gonna reign her in. It's cause of my editor isn't a big Katie fan, so hence, she's a little bitchier, but never fear, I am in reality a Katie fan, so the real Katie shall prevail! (ok, enough with the cheesy valiant crap) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Faye: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And definitely caught that scene! I know, that's hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing. He makes the best faces in the background *sighs and smiles* Thanks so much for making me remember that scene! And thankies for reviewing too. You deserve a big cookie.  
  
LeigH 143: LMAO! The kid is one for burning up things (hehehe.) And you're the first to mention his relationship with his parents! Kudos to you. And thanks, I hoped it was realistic enough, but knowing me, I kind of go out there on a limb, and pray it is real enough. Your review really made my day! 


	5. FIVE

~*A/N: I have attempted to reach the demand of a particular reviewer, and to get it out today, Monday, March 29, 2004. But in doing so, I don't believe it was completely up to par, and I know it's not the best I can do, so therefore I am acknowledging thus, and I am in no need of flamers saying that I suck, and that my plot is unoriginal, blah blah blah. I know that already, and tell myself that on a basis, so I HATE flames, since they are of the opinion that I do not have feelings. Ah well, read and review please. Thanks to all those that have in the past. You're kind words really made my day.*~  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Arin angrily shut the water off and wrapped a towel about herself, swearing all the while. The insistent tones of the doorbell jarred the sounds of silence. Her aunt Ruby had taken the kids to see some babyish movie, and she had declined going.  
  
Trailing wet puddles as she crossed the hall and the living room, she felt more annoyed than ever before as she neared the door. Flustered, she pulled it open with a loud indignant cry of "What?!". She caught sight of Freddy standing there, his finger preparing to ring the doorbell one more time.  
  
"Oh! It's you Freddy." She smiled hesitantly.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, and then glanced away from her, blushing furiously.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, fighting the insane urge to laugh, or to look up again.  
  
"You'd better be." She said icily, her teeth chattering. "I'm freezing my ass off, so if you don't mind, you can either come in, or you can let me shut the door."  
  
"I'll come in." He grinned and watched her scowl darkly.  
  
"Think this is funny? Oh yeah, real funny when I'm standing in only a towel and I can't talk without my teeth chattering." She slammed the door behind him, and disappeared. Freddy leaned against the doorframe of the living room door, and waited, hearing the sound of a hairdryer. A few minutes later she appeared fully clothed, and ready to take on the world, and armed with a mop, cleaned the trail of water that ran down the hall.  
  
"So what did you want?" Arin was considerably less hostile now that she was clad in more than a towel. Freddy nodded nonchalantly, inspecting her chosen outfit.  
  
"Movie night, remember?" He reminded.  
  
"Ah, yes." She smacked her head with her hand, "I almost forgot. What are we seeing?"  
  
"Not sure, but I'm thinking Summer might gang up on us guys and make us suffer the torture of chick flicks." Freddy looked a little queasy when he said that, making Arin laugh.  
  
"What, you're not a fan of cheesy teen angst and melodrama?" She asked, grabbing her coat from the back of a chair. He shot her a look that conveyed his thoughts about the subject.  
  
"Good. Neither am I. I have my own problems to sort out, much less watch someone else try to get over theirs. Some of them are laughable though."  
  
"Right. I'll take your word for it. Just kidding."  
  
He slid into the seat of his car, which was still running, and turned to Arin as she did the same.  
  
"What?" She asked, perplexed.  
  
"Nothing. You get to meet the other members of the band like Marco, and Gordon, and Billy. What do you say to that?"  
  
"Oh joy." Arin looked calm and peaceful, even after her run in with Freddy. "Tell me, what was it like back in fourth grade? I mean, when you guys formed a band?"  
  
A smile graced the features of the blonde drummer as he reminisced in times gone past. "Honestly it was totally awesome. I can't believe all the shit we went through just to make that Battle of the Bands."  
  
"But hey, that was really cool. Not a lot of fourth graders get that chance to do something like that." She resumed watching the trees go by, something she hadn't done for quite a few weeks now.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe how much some people have changed and how little some people have."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Billy is still the same, which may or may not be a good thing. Alicia got her braces off, and she grew quite a few inches. Zack hasn't changed, and neither has Lawrence, or Marta. Tomika lost a lot of weight, for health reasons I heard. And Katie's changed too. She grew up. But she still likes that hairstyle she had when she was in fourth grade for some reason."  
  
"I know you like her a little." Arin said quietly, her eyes downcast. Freddy couldn't read her expression. Never really could for any of the girls in his school. But he could tell if someone was pissed off with him, that's what came with practice. Lucky for him, that was not what Arin appeared to be holding.  
  
"Yeah, I do a little." He admitted. "But as a close friend. You know that feeling, right?"  
  
"Definitely." Arin smiled slightly. She turned her head, and Freddy realized that at some point she had streaked her hair red. Not a bad look, since red looked pretty good on black.  
  
"When did you streak your hair?"  
  
"A few days ago."  
  
"And I didn't hear of this?"  
  
"You're just not very perceptive." She teased him as they pulled into the driveway of a nicely kept home.  
  
"I guess that might account for something. We're here."  
  
Arin got out tentatively, feeling a little out of place, but she fell into step with Freddy anyways. The boy glanced over to her for a second before ringing the doorbell. Zack's mom answered the door, and smiled a little distrustfully. Freddy just beamed as charmingly as possible, and brushed past her, Arin at his heels.  
  
"She's gotten used to letting me in, so no questions asked, and no words traded other than ' Hi Freddy, how are you doing? Zack is up in his room like always.' And ' Hi Mrs. M, I'm doing great. Thanks.' Not really, but that's my take on our interesting meetings." Freddy proclaimed thoughtfully as the two of them entered the living room.  
  
"Hey Freddy!" Zack waved from the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Hey yourself. I brought a bouncy ball!" He dug into his pocket and produced a yellow smiley face bouncy ball, and calmly bounced it up and down.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Marta asked as she motioned for Arin to sit next to her.  
  
"Cause I thought it would be a very good lesson for us. I brought a green one too." Fishing a little, he showcased the other one. "You see, you can learn a lot from a bouncy ball. No matter how hard you push them down, they always bounce back, always come right back at you. I like to think that they provide infinite wisdom. Bouncy balls are better than people, cause if I pushed you down right now, you would go ahhhh." He pretended to fall to the ground and thrash about, making the others in the room laugh. "But it you push a bouncy ball, it's just comes flying back."  
  
Freddy whipped the green ball towards the ground, and it ricocheted off the floorboards to the ceiling, and flew through the air, shattering a vase on a side table.  
  
"OH SHIT!" He commented, quickly retrieving the loose toy, and stuffing it back in his pocket.  
  
"My mom's gonna have a cow." Zack stated dejectedly. "Ah well, another thing for her to bitch about. Nothing new."  
  
"Sorry man. I didn't mean to get carried away." Freddy grimaced.  
  
"That's ok. We did enlist you to provide extra entertainment." The guitarist smiled, rushing to get a dustpan.  
  
"I'll do it." Summer grabbed them from his hands and busied herself. " I'm sick of just sitting around anyways. You're late Freddy."  
  
"Eh, well I've never been punctual in my life." The blonde boy shrugged carelessly, taking a seat between Arin and Katie. It was an interesting arrangement, but neither seemed daunted by the other.  
  
"Are we ever going to watch the movie?" Tomika asked from the floor, unfolding her legs. "My feet are going to sleep."  
  
"Fine, fine!" Zack picked his way through the crowd, and popped the DVD in, searching for the remote at the same time.  
  
"I've got it." Katie grinned, waving the black remote in the air triumphantly. "I hold the power."  
  
"No you don't. I do." Alicia plucked it from the bassist's hands, smiling evilly as she pressed play.  
  
"I'm going to get you back for that." She teased, tossing a pillow at her friend.  
  
"Don't make threats you can't keep." Alicia responded back with a wink.  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "It's like this all the time." He told Arin in a hushed tone. "They can't stop arguing over who's better and in control of the frickin clicker."  
  
"Well it's better than watching you demonstrate pushing a person over." Tomika cut in, "I'm just kidding."  
  
"That hurts T. That hurts right here." Freddy declared, his hand over his heart, mock sniffling. "I thought we were friends, but I guess not."  
  
"Watch the damn movie." Arin instructed, grabbing Freddy's chin and turning his face towards the screen, biting back a giggle when he tried to bite her hand. "Hey! That's not very nice."  
  
"Speak for yourself." He replied calmly and devilishly, quirking his eyebrow and shooting her a sidelong glance.  
  
"I do speak for myself. Nobody ever listens." She folded her arms, and leaned back on the couch, watching the movie for as long as Freddy would let her.  
  
"That guy looks constipated." He studied the character on the screen, tilting his head in either direction.  
  
"Only you Freddy, only you." Katie giggled. "And he's not constipated, he's angry."  
  
"I couldn't tell."  
  
"Shut the trap!" Frankie elbowed Freddy's shin, "I'm trying to watch the movie, not trying to flirt with either girl on each side of me."  
  
"I would hope not, seeing as Marco and Billy are sitting next to you." Freddy retorted, kicking Frankie lightly.  
  
"SHUT UP FREDDY!" Everyone in the room shouted. The blonde drummer sulked, and retreated into the outskirts of his own mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zack couldn't help watching two things simultaneously. Both Summer and the movie both captivated his interest. Obviously she didn't approve of their choice of movie, The Matrix Reloaded saying it was too violent for her taste.  
  
That led to her iffy look that was quite cute. Zack shook his head, the movement catching her attention.  
  
"What?" She questioned, seeing his suppressed mirth. Summer could feel the beginnings of a smile light her lips, though she fought to keep it down. She had discovered from very early on that Zack's smiles were contagious, and now couldn't help herself.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm sure it's something if you're looking at me like that."  
  
"It's not." Zack nodded confidently. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking's a good pastime." She winked, turning back to the movie.  
  
"No it's not. And damn you, you made me think even more, and it hurts." He joked folding his arms and watching the movie with a newfound interest, just so that she wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
She glanced back to him again, wondering why he had shaken his head in the first place, and wanting to know. Probably came with the thirst for knowledge that she had with books. Apparently it went for people too. Six years was quite a long time, and people did change. Like Zack, and how he had changed from a reserved child to a wild one during fourth grade.  
  
"Now it's my turn to say what?" Zack caught her staring at him, and watched her explore many various shades of red.  
  
"I was just...reminiscing."  
  
"Good word. Reminiscing." He received a hearty punch to his shoulder, and Marta telling him to be quiet. "Alright, alright. I'll shut up now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I had fun." Arin smiled as Freddy dropped her off back at her house. The sun had sunk to the horizon, darkness creeping steadily upon the darkening street. The streetlights sputtered like some old dying man, flickering in their giving. She took one more look out towards the sight that stood before her, and brought her hand to the doorknob, pausing for a moment longer.  
  
"I did too, and I'm glad you did." He said, and honestly he was kind of glad that she had approved of the rest of the bunch. "And I think Satan's happy as well."  
  
Arin laughed softly, lifting her eyes to meet Freddy's, and looked away quickly. "I'm sure Satan is happy for me. I mean, how many people can befriend the next in command to the devil Freddy Jones."  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot. I did submit the resume to him, didn't I?" He sighed nonchalantly, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. He had never really been in this kind of situation before. Arin at long last, commanded her hand to open the door, but she turned back to Freddy, resolution in her eyes.  
  
"Freddy, do you like me?" It was an odd question for her to ask, and she bit her lip in finally working up the nerve to actually come out and say it.  
  
"What?" He was a little startled by her boldness. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I."  
  
"I've discovered that friends for life is BS too." She reminded him of the talk they had in the auditorium the day before. "And I've been hurt before. Thus if you're going to break my heart, I suggest you do it now and spare me the drama." Arin could feel frustrated tears welling up in her eyes, and she angrily forced them back. "I feel it's better to be humiliated now than in front of the whole school."  
  
"You ask really strange questions." The blonde drummer said, completely serious.  
  
"Well, someone's gotta ask. Or nothing ever happens."  
  
"Doesn't that apply to everyone's life? But honestly, why did you want to know?"  
  
Arin rolled her eyes, entering the house. "Why can't guys make up their minds?" She shot back.  
  
"What? Guys can too make up their minds."  
  
"It's not healthy for a guy to be leading two girls on."  
  
Freddy frowned, the action changing the lines of his face."Well, the same goes for you. What about Lawrence and me? Do we have to stand around until you pick one of us? I'm not blind. I know that Lawrence likes you too."  
  
This time the realization that they were in the same boat hit Arin for the first time. Even though she wasn't crying on the outside, she was doing just that on the inside. "I know he does." She hung her head, staring at a patch of grass just past Freddy's heel. "And I...don't know what to tell him."  
  
"Well, you can tell him that you'll be jamming with me for the next few days."  
  
"Freddy, I'm serious. I don't want to hurt Lawrence. I feel bad enough that he keeps getting pushed to the side, but I don't want to..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"So was I. But if you worry so much about his feelings, why don't you tell me why you're telling me this, and possibly why you care so much about his feelings?"  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt. I know I'm not perfect, and I know I can't save the goddamn race, but I've suffered, and I don't want people that I know like Marta, and you and Lawrence, and heck, even Katie to be hurt." Arin's eyes brimmed with the tears she had long defended off.  
  
"Suffering is a part of life Arin." Freddy stated flatly, wanting so bad to wipe the tears that coursed down her face, and cursing himself because his arms had locked themselves in place for some unknown reason.  
  
"I know that. But you know what? I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"Sorry about caring."  
  
"About what?" He demanded, not putting two and two together, and being the stereotypical male that most guys try to avoid being.  
  
"About you." She straightened her shoulders and tilted her chin up. "I care about you Freddy Jones, and nothing is going to change that."  
  
The door slammed on his face before he could get in a word. Freddy felt that in this strange dance of words and partners, he had mistepped somewhere along the line. He stood there, just staring at the straight lines of the door before finally shaking his head, and replaying the conversation over and over, trying to make sense of it. He wondered how Summer processed so much information, and he couldn't.  
  
Arin cared about him. Katie cared about him. He cared about Arin. Lawrence cared about Arin. Why did everything have to be so friggin complicated? You couldn't do anything in that situation without hurting someone else. With a frustrated sigh, he beat his fist on the frame of his car, and then opted for his forehead, thinking up of all the colorful language he knew.  
  
*A/N: And there you have it. So review away, and make me very happy. Unless it's a flame, cause then I will seriously be pissed. But anyways, I know it was kind of sucky, but work with me here. I promise the next one will be lots better, but please don't try to rush me, cause then I feel guilty, and then I feel my work goes down the drain.  
  
Saxaphonebaby: Hey, thanks for reviewing! And thanks so much for the enthusiastic words. It totally brightened my day!  
  
Dolly: Wow, I'm so honored! *big grin* I'm so glad you like Arin, and I love getting reviews from you cause they definitely inspire me to update faster!  
  
audi katia: No problem, like I said, they're not my songs. And don't worry; Lawrence will end up happy as a clam. I can't leave him hanging like a lost thread! And a big thank you to you for reviewing.  
  
skaterpunkGCpnay: Thanks so much! I'm sure you can write good SOR ficcies too! And I'll definitely think about the saxophone thing, though I'm not sure if I have the time amid my other activities. I'm so glad you love my story. It really feels great to know that someone likes what you write.  
  
Jewelkitten: Yes, I'm sorry about the whole Lawrence and Katie thing, but they will end up happy as clams. And I'm gonna try to work things out.  
  
Mrs. Mort Rainey: Hey, I gotta agree with you. I know the OC character thing is really overused, but I think the same about the Freddy/Katie thing too. That's why there's going to be a little twist at the end...no, nothing concerning Freddy, or Arin, or Katie...so who does that leave? I'll let you ponder that for a few seconds. Anyways, I want to personally thank you for all the kind words. They really made my day skyrocket on the enjoyment meter, cause I had a really crappy day, and then I went online and found your review in my inbox, and poof, bad cloud disappears. And thanks so much for the constructive criticism too, cause I'll try to smooth things over a little from now on. And I'll see how close to chapter 1058 I can get. Lol, that really made me smile. Thanks again! You deserve a big cookie.  
  
Cotton Headed Ninny Muggin: Oh wow, really? Your review totally blew me away. I can't thank you enough for all those kind words. It really beams a spot of sunshine into my life, in a way. I'm not really sure what made me think of Arin, but reading other ficcies, I felt inspired to write something. I mean, if they could do it, so could I. And then I just started writing. Her character isn't necessarily based on me, but more on a variety of people I meet and know. But here and there I do infuse her with a bit of "me-ness" if you know what I mean. I wanted to tie her into the movie in many ways too, like her brother takes lessons with Ned (from the end of the movie. That was so cute), and other things besides. And I definitely jump at the chance for people to read over for me. Sooo...I'll take you up on your offer! (as long as you still review ^_-). Thanks a bunch!  
  
Princess642: Yeah, I get a lot of Katie is a little OOC. Trying to correct that, but I can't do it in one chapter, otherwise her character gets even more OOC with her wild 360 changes if I try it. So thus I'm going gradually. I know the OOC character thing is really overused. But oh well, whatever comes to mind. And thank you for the unlimited desserts, but I think I can't eat too much, cause I don't want to be fat. I dance, and that wouldn't be good for jumps and so on -_^ lol. 


	6. SIX

~*A/N-So sorry about the long wait. But it's April vacation for us folks now, and thus I have more time to update. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up and running before the whole vacation ends. Don't worry, I won't get too wrapped up in having fun that I'll forget to write more! Anyways, plz R+R, cause I'd really appreciate it, but ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMERS! If you haven't already got the message because I don't feel those are necessary. Instead of wasting your stupid energy typing about how I suck, you should write constructive criticism so that I may improve. Tsk tsk. Flamers just don't believe others have feeling...oh well, on with the chappie!*~  
  
Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I do not own anything SOR related, or anything other than what was previously mentioned. What I wouldn't give for Kevin and Joey. I swear I'd even give up music, but that wouldn't make much sense...  
  
Oh yeah, and I was watching the DVD for the billionth time...ok so what's new. But anyways, I realized halfway through that Zach's name was spelt Zack. SO...I have made all necessary adjustments. Boy do I feel relieved that I'm correct now, it was one of those moments. I had never really paid attention to the spelling until that particular viewing. -_^  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
"Hey Summer! Wait up!"  
  
Zack pushed himself to run even faster to catch up with the girl ahead of him. Summer turned and glanced inquisitively back at him, smiling all the while when he finally did manage to arrive at her side.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, waiting for him now to catch his breath.  
  
"Not that much. You?"  
  
"Same old, same old."  
  
Zack ran a hand through his hair nervously, wondering where he was going to find the courage to pull off what was probably the hardest thing in the world for him to do. "That's good. Uh..."  
  
"Yes?" Summer followed his stride as he began walking again, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Well I was wondering...would you want to go...see a movie sometime? Or even...I dunno, go to grab a bite with me?" Sheepishly he grinned.  
  
Summer studied him for a moment before her face broke into the most brilliant smile Zack had ever seen. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Cause if you are, I accept." She nodded, blushing a little.  
  
"Cool." Zack grinned in return. "Are you free today? We could go bowling. I'm The Gutter Man."  
  
Summer laughed airily. "Sure, why not. Sounds like a lot of fun, even though I'm not that great of a bowler."  
  
"That's not important. What is important is that you have fun."  
  
"That sounds like one of those cheesy pep talks the coaches give the teams. They always say winning is not important, but then they get all stiff when you do lose."  
  
"Eh. You got a point there."  
  
"I always do." She smiled graciously with a tilt of her head. The day had never looked so wonderful. The blue sky overhead with wispy white tendrils of clouds dotted about, and the warm rays of the sun really surprised her. Sure with the wind it was a little nippy, but what counted was that there was still sunlight out.  
  
"So I'll pick you up later?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Zack felt that his little burst of courage really made the difference. It also made him wonder why it had seemed like such a hard prospect before. Well, maybe it was because he really liked Summer, and was afraid of rejection. She was known for having really high standards, and not just of herself, but of others as well.  
  
A small laugh escaped his lips as he thought about the times he and Freddy had talked about how hard it was to land a decent girl, and comparing how many girls fawned at their feet. Looking back on that now, he found that it really did amuse him.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Summer inquired, elbowing his ribs with a good natured humor.  
  
"Something Freddy and I used to talk about."  
  
"I'm guessing it's your sorry states of love lives." She deduced cannily. "Or now it would be Freddy's lack of love life. He's trapped in the middle."  
  
"You can say that again. I hope that stupid fool finds a way to dig himself out of the hole." Zack sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freddy nervously tapped his foot, wondering if she was even going to show. The second hand of the clock slowly worked its way around the face, signifying another minute lost to waiting. Then another, and another.  
  
Too wrapped up in watching the clock, he didn't notice the girl standing in front of him studying his face and rapture with the clock with a growing interest.  
  
"Freddy Jones." Arin finally broke the silence.  
  
Startled he glanced up, seeing her for the first time. "Arin! You came?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Couldn't leave you hanging." She grinned, adjusting the strap of her bag.  
  
"I'm...sorry about being insensitive." He admitted uneasily, he usually didn't like apologizing to anyone sincerely.  
  
"Nah, it's my fault. I blew everything out of proportion and that wasn't fair of me." Arin felt relieved when Freddy's charming smile resurfaced.  
  
"You're too nice and noble. Obviously I've taught you nothing, and barely corrupted you." Freddy joked. "So you ready to rock out?"  
  
Her smile was demure. "I was hoping we could do things a little differently and go for a pickup hockey game or something, even the arcade."  
  
"Good ideas..." Freddy paused to think them over. "But I have something even better in mind..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's another strike for The Gutter Man!" Zack pumped his fist into the air and turned expectantly to face Summer. Suppressing a giggle, she brushed past him tossing a sheet of dark hair over her shoulder expertly.  
  
Honestly she disliked bowling with a passion, but heck if it allowed her to spend more time with Zack and see that wonderful smile of his, heck she was all for it.  
  
Summer glanced skyward to the scoreboard, smiling to herself at how badly she was doing. Her grin widened when she reread the title Zack had insisted he have put up there in place of his name. It was his belief that going by the bestowed title was good because it acted as a sort of...reverse psychology. And so far it had been working.  
  
The green bowling ball left her hand, beginning its voyage down the lane. She watched as it started out straight, but veered left, striking only the ones farthest to the side.  
  
"Yes! 3 pins! An all time best!" Summer declared ecstatically jumping up and down before accepting the bowling ball Zack was offering her.  
  
"And you still have two more turns." He informed her, sharing Summer's enthusiasm. She was really awful, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Besides, he had the feeling she knew how bad she was. Two turns later, and she hadn't hit another pin following that one shot.  
  
"Look who's still in the lead." He teased.  
  
"Look who's got a big ego." Summer countered with a smug grin when he stuck his tongue out at her playfully. He lined up for his shot, but just as he was drawing his arm back, Summer's hands shot out and grabbed the red bowling ball out of his hand, his fingers slipping out of the holes. "Jeez Summer."  
  
"Yes? You were saying?" She winked cheekily and began to hand it to him, but when he grabbed for it, she tore it from his reach. "Too slow."  
  
"Too short." He responded, easily taking it from her and going back to the line, knowing that she was pretending to be hurt. Another good turn, and he pushed her up to the line, this time following her.  
  
"I told you I'm a terrible bowler." Summer sighed with a faint smile. Zack shook his head.  
  
"It's not that hard. Look, I'll show you something." He stood behind her and placed his hand over hers on the bowling ball. Summer's heart was beating madly against her ribcage like a trapped beast. He was actually standing so close to her, and was even cuter at this short of a distance. " If you let go at about this height and put some muscle to it, the ball should roll easily off your hands and down the lane."  
  
She wasn't sure if she had processed the information like she usually would, but Summer took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." She attempted to go by what little advice he had given her, and this time the ball didn't go straight into the gutter. Instead it stayed mostly center, and knocked down half the pins in a gusty swoop.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's more pins down than I ever knocked down in my life!" She bounced up and down before hugging Zack tightly. "Thank you so much for the help."  
  
Taken by complete surprise, Zack was speechless for a few moments. "Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Right." The cheeriness was fading from her voice rapidly. He wondered if it was something he said, and quickly ran through his words in his head.  
  
"But...it would be more...I don't know, pleasant, for me if you were...more than just a friend." He said after a pause. A silence settled over the two of them for a bit, with Summer trying to make sense of the words and not believing what he had just said, and Zack wondering if he had actually said those words out loud.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Summer squealed and hugged him once more, surprising the guitarist with the strength of her bear hugs.  
  
"You do not know how happy this makes me." She said after pulling away. The faint trace of tears was apparent in her eyes. "I've been wondering this whole time if you liked me as a friend, or as more. This ends all that questioning. Of course I say yes!"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" She challenged.  
  
"Cause you don't take anything less than the best."  
  
"Then I guess I had my work cut out for me the whole time." Summer said shyly, picking up another bowling ball, watching Zack blush beet red out of the corner of her eye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure about this Freddy?" Arin asked hesitantly as the blonde drummer rang the doorbell, jammed his thumbs into the belt loops of his sagging pants and waited.  
  
"Course I'm sure. Besides, Trent already invited me, and I was thinking of dropping by later anyways."  
  
She did not look relieved or gratified. "That's just it, they invited you, not me."  
  
"Aww, come on Arin, they'll love you. Heck, I even brought Marta one time."  
  
"I'm not going to even ask her about her experience." She remarked snidely, shrugging to demonstrate her uneasiness.  
  
"Well, you know Frankie, and he's going to be here." Freddy said offhandedly before the door opened and a brown-haired boy appeared.  
  
"Hey Jones." The kid drawled lazily. "Thought you were swinging by at a later time."  
  
"Change of plans. This is Arin, and Arin, this is Trent."  
  
Trent glanced her up and down before nodding and letting the both of them in. Music was blasting from a radio in the corner, and a number of figures were dancing around the dimly lit room. Arin's eyes flickered about the dismal state of the place. Beer bottles and cans littered the floor and lay strewn haphazardly over table and counter space, some with their labels peeled off. Cigarette butts were piled in ashtrays, poor tribute to their users.  
  
In the living room she could see people still going at the drinks, competing in an almost feral and barbaric manner over who could drink the most.  
  
"This way, follow me." Freddy whispered in her ear, surprisingly being heard over the voices and music. Upon her nod, he took a hold of her arm and dragged her through the crowd. Whistles and catcalls followed them, but Freddy shook his head to discourage it.  
  
"Do you come to a party like this often?" Arin demanded.  
  
He grinned back to her as they went down the hall, heading for a backroom. "Once in a while."  
  
They passed by a door from which laughter and other noises were coming out of as they neared their destination.  
  
Arin wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't even want to know what's going on in there." She stated bluntly as she waved a hand about her face because of the cigarette smoke tendrils that curled about her like vines on a wall.  
  
"You're right. You don't." Freddy agreed pushing open the door to reveal a group of teenagers huddled around a coffee table. One of which was Frankie, Freddy's friend.  
  
"Hey guys, deal me in." He greeted with a grin, pulling up a chair for himself, and one for Arin. Accepting the beer offered to him, Freddy took a swig and winked at the blank face of the girl beside him.  
  
"You want one?" Frankie offered a newly opened bottle to Arin who eyed it tentatively.  
  
"I'd rather no..."  
  
"Come on chickie. Don't go all wussy on us." A tall redhead commented. Arin's blue eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I'm not a wuss. I'm just not a fan of getting wasted."  
  
"You're so going motherish. Go back to the G-rated world you came from if you're that scared." The same boy threw down his cards, his lips curling in satisfaction as Arin's hands tightened into fists.  
  
"G-rated, hah. And for you're information, I'm not scared. Give me the damn bottle Frankie." She demanded, taking it and downing some of the liquid. It burned as it slid down her throat, but settled comfortably. "If you don't keep that frigging mouth of yours shut, I will personally make sure you never have kids." Arin snapped.  
  
"Ouch man, don't think she wouldn't." Freddy backed her up, a delighted but devilish look on his face.  
  
Half and hour, and a few more bottles later, Arin calmly brandished her hand. "Read 'em and weep boys!" She declared, successfully wiping the smirk off even Freddy's face. He finished off another bottle and added it to the collection of empty can and bottles that was rapidly multiplying with alacrity.  
  
All of the guys were teasing each other that no one noticed Arin blink in a pained manner before keeling dangerously. The room spun crazily and she blinked again, trying to clear her head. Everything was out of proportion, and the now concerned faces of the guys seemed unclear, even distorted.  
  
"Arin? Arin, are you okay?" Freddy asked, wildly worried. He had not intended it to go this far, or this badly. He got his answer when she passed out and slumped onto him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness had fallen a while ago, but Summer's face was illuminated by the glow of the window in her house.  
  
"That was really nice of you to offer to drive me home." Her eyes flicked upward to meet Zack's and she graced him with a soft smile.  
  
"Not a problem." He assured her with a casual wave of his hand. "It was a blast for me, despite the fact that I won. I guess I never did learn the lesson 'Always let the girl win' too well. But even if I tried, it would be kind of hard to pull off."  
  
"Are you saying I'm that horrendous?" She mocked insult and sniffed dramatically before breaking into a peal of giggles.  
  
"No. I'm just saying that I would be too busy watching you instead of focusing on the game."  
  
"You probably say that to all the girls." She teased, "But I still think it's sweet."  
  
"That's what I was aiming for." He grinned, feeling more confident now. "Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, I'd better get inside before mom flips out on me." Summer lifted a hand to brush back a straying lock of hair, but Zack's hand got there faster, moving the offending strand with a gentleness that surprised her. Before she knew what she was doing, Summer had pulled his face down to her and kissed him. She felt the shock that rippled through him before he responded, an arm wrapping around her back to steady her. It was nothing like what she had imagined or fantasized, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Summer thought the former was a better choice.  
  
"Goodnight." She whispered not daring to meet his gaze when she broke it, and slipped into her quiet house. Zack watched her go, a bemused smile playing about his lips. Taking the steps down from her porch two at a time, he made sure he was out of earshot before shouting triumphantly. In the same sense, Summer waited until he had left before she let out a squeal of delight and excitement.  
  
"This day has proved very interesting." She muttered to herself as she lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Wonder what tomorrow has in store. Hopefully something as wonderful as today."  
  
With a sigh she dragged herself up off the comfort of her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep, but god only knows how futile that might prove. Summer wasn't sure she was going to be able to get any sleep after that experience with Zack. Shutting her eyes, she replayed the scene over in her mind, taking her boldness into account, and basking in the glory that the particular boldness that was a part of her had brought. It definitely paid to walk in the shoes of Summer Hathaway for that day and moment in space, or so she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight pierced in shafts through the curtain in the room, waking Arin out of her slumber. She groaned, her eyes getting used to the new light, and the fact that she felt like her head was made of lead and she had a nauseated feeling in her gut didn't exactly make the morning any better.  
  
Plus her muscles were cramped and sore from lying in the same position the whole night. It registered that she wasn't in her room, or even in her aunt's house. Her walls were blue, not white and covered with...posters, but not as numerous as the posters on these walls.  
  
She then became aware of the weight and warmth on her shoulder and the vice-like death hold around her stomach. Freddy lay next to her, his head buried in her shoulder and his arms hugging her to him like she was some sort of stuffed animal that a child would hold and cuddle with. His slow, shallow and even breaths suggested that he was still asleep.  
  
Not wanting to wake him, Arin stayed where she was, pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her hands once again in the act of a habit. It wouldn't hurt her to remain that way for a while longer. Freddy stirred a little before mumbling something, yawning into her shoulder.  
  
"S'morning already?" He asked, not wanting to release her, but knowing that he had to eventually. Arin sat up, stretching her muscles, and surprisingly regretting the loss of warmth. Her stomach turned once again, and she groaned, grabbing her middle.  
  
"Are you okay?" In a flash he was next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Nah. Jeez I feel like shit. What happened?" Arin responded weakly, feeling a little better, but the feeling that she was going to puke was still there.  
  
"You passed out yesterday, and I had to carry you back to the car. I didn't want to bring you home in that state to your aunt, so I...brought you here instead." He didn't smile, which was a first. "My parents are a little more used to seeing me with a hangover, so they were quite surprised when I brought you through the door in your unconscious state."  
  
"I hope I didn't cause too much of a hassle." She said dejectedly, worrying about the problems and tension she might have caused between his parents and Freddy.  
  
"You didn't. My parent's were more concerned about what I did to you, what I might do to you, and if you would be okay rather than if I was okay and if I was still alive and present in the room." Freddy finally did smile, but it was cynical, and bitter.  
  
"That's really sad Freddy." Arin's blue eyes sought out his brown ones, and she sighed. "Your parents do love you. It's just that you keep pushing them away. Then again, I would hate parents that force me to do stuff that I don't want to do. But you're lucky you have parents."  
  
An uneasy silence filled the room. Freddy just studied her face, knowing that he should appreciate the fact that his parents were still alive, but at the same time wishing they weren't because they caused so much stress and discomfort to his own life.  
  
"I know it is." He paused hesitantly, "But I have you to look after me."  
  
"True that." She smoothed wrinkles out of her shirt. "But next time Fredrick Jones, can we go with my ideas? I don't like to wake up in the morning with hangover the size of Asia."  
  
"If that makes you happy, then okay, we won't go to another one. But face it, you do enjoy waking up in the morning with me next to you." He nodded his head slowly with the biggest smirk known to humankind. Arin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say." She suppressed the smile that threatened her face with its plans of world domination and folded her legs underneath her. " Hey Freddy, I wanted to ask you about something."  
  
"Hit me." He stretched out lazily once more, his hands behind his head as he took her in her ruffled state.  
  
"You sleep all curled up. I noticed when I woke up this morning, and my legs were cramped from being in that position all night long."  
  
"So?" Freddy grinned, catching her by the belt loop of her jeans and pulling her slightly closer.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
A pause met her question as Freddy speculated about that. He wasn't all that sure when that started, but it definitely was the only way he could fall asleep. But he had a guess. "I think I sleep like that because...when I was younger I used to cringe and stick my head under the pillow when my parents argued late at night. I was always afraid that I had made them angry, so I always curled up...defensive-like. I usually don't think about the way I sleep. Unless you're talking about the other kind of sleep." His cheeky grin made Arin roll her eyes once again and purse her lips to show that she wasn't kidding around.  
  
"You know I'm not Freddy. I was just wondering if there was a reason behind it. Some people sleep like that because it's more comfortable to them, but given your background and...unhealthy relationship with your parents it had me wondering if it was due to them abusing you or something."  
  
"Nah, not to me. They wouldn't even deem me worthy to lay a hand on me." He joked, but the cheeriness was fading from his voice quickly. "They didn't think I was worthy of any attention whatsoever. I think they thought I was a mistake of some sort or something."  
  
"You would never be a mistake." Arin's smile was genuine and compassionate. "Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"  
  
"Aight. Damn, this place is a shit box." Freddy glanced about his domain, smiling ruefully. Arin watched as he got up and went about the room, trying to clean it in a whirlwind. But he didn't notice the skateboard in his cleaning spree.  
  
"Freddy! Watch ou..." Arin tried to warn him, but she was too late. Freddy stepped on it, flying forward and knocking his guest onto her back with him sprawled on top of her.  
  
"Frederick! Is something wrong?" His mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She sounded a little vexed by all the crashing.  
  
"Nothing mom!" Freddy called back.  
  
"Um...Freddy? Little hard to breathe." Arin mumbled from underneath him. Blushing scarlet, and realizing the position they were in, Freddy reluctantly pushed himself off of her.  
  
"Sorry about that." He held out a hand to help her up.  
  
"No problem." She smiled shyly. "Next time give me warning before you decide to fling yourself on top of me." Her words made Freddy blush an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible in its own, and he uttered another sorry.  
  
"I was just joking." Arin assured him. "But you really shouldn't keep your skateboard lying around like that." She kicked it up into her hands and placed it in a corner so that it wouldn't present any more problems.  
  
"You hungry?" Freddy asked brightly after composing himself. "Cause I'm starving."  
  
"Not really. I feel more nauseous. So I think I'll pass." She patted her stomach and smiled faintly. "Remind me never to even look at another bottle or can of beer again in my whole life."  
  
Freddy gently grazed her cheek with his knuckles. "You're too funny. But you're dealing pretty well with it. Come on, I want something if you're not going to eat. Just because you're turning anorexic doesn't mean I'm going to!" He teased, quickly opening the door and scooting out.  
  
"Freddy Jones!" She cried, chasing after him. "I'm going to get you for that! May I remind you that you are the one that brought me to that party in the first place!"  
  
He grinned as he slid down the banister. "Yep! I know I did. And I know you're not turning anorexic either."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. And not just the sarcastic apology."  
  
"Well wake up and smell the coffee hun, I'm Freddy. What do you expect?"  
  
"A lot more cynicism, a lot less wit, and even less chivalry. Of course, you have to be a hell of a lot more cuter to impress too." Her smile lifted his spirits.  
  
"We know I'm the hottest guy around." Freddy responded back. "Bow down to my sexiness."  
  
"Well I wouldn't know about that. Zack is pretty high up there..."  
  
"Don't tell me you like my best friend over me!" He pretended to be hurt, clapping his hand over his heart and dramatically bringing a hand to his forehead. Arin bounded down the stairs as fast as she could, ignoring the pounding in her head with each step she took.  
  
"Of course not. Who wouldn't love a prickly cactus?" She teased, tapping his nose with her finger.  
  
"A lot of people. Satan to name one, and then...Lawrence, Zack, Marco, Gordon, basically all the guys that we hope are straight, otherwise that might seem a little...strange. I don't like wearing glittery stuff." He screwed up his face in recollection of the gaudy outfit Billy had made him wear in the fifth grade, was it?  
  
Arin laughed. "I'm sure glitter looks very stylish on you."  
  
"You know it."  
  
*A/N~ So there you have the chapter. Now hit that shiny button in the corner and review! A big thanks to all those who have done so in the past, you guys rock my world, next to Kevin and Joey of course, oh, and can't forget music either. But anyways, I hope you liked it, and since this chapter wasn't all that great. (See, I admit it myself, so thus I have no need for flames) And I'm hoping the next chapter will be tons better. Especially since we get into the angsty nitty-gritty.  
  
sk8erpunkgcpnay: I can't believe it! Your review really made me blush and feel all happy. Thanks so much for all the kind words, cause they really inspire me to try to write and update faster, but on a negative note...well not really negative for you, more for me, it makes me all that more critical of myself because I want to put my best work out there, and sometime I believe I fall short. But then your reviews really brighten my day considerably. Thanks again!  
  
Jewelkitten: Freddy at the moment is a little confused with what he's feeling. He's not sure if he likes Katie as a friend, or if he's leaning towards more. But everything will eventually smooth out, and next chapter we have Lawrence with a big appearance again, and large hints to what might be on his horizon.  
  
Dolly( who is cool for being lazy): Lol, procrastination and laziness rules. I'm so thankful to have a reviewer like you since you really make me want to update the second I read your review, and maybe the next time I will. Probably not, (seeing as I'm me...uh...let's not go into that, but I'm sure my teachers and friends, and family would be more than willing to go into that. Ex, room that needs to be cleaned...and I put that off to update...hmmm.) but I'll try to update as soon as I can following the receiving of your review. They never fail to make me smile, and I appreciate your consistency. Makes me feel special. -_^  
  
Princess642: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm always so worried and practically covering my eyes when I open up my inbox and read the reviews I got cause I'm hoping that I didn't do so bad a job. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
The Two Otakus: Okay, let's see...now how am I going to respond to this...ok. I TOTALLY AGREE THAT KEVIN IS DAMN SEXY! Always good to find a fellow Kevin obsessor. Who me? Nah, I'm not obsessed...who am I trying to kid? I'm beyond obsessed! But no one really needs to know that now...And yes, Lawrence has a crush. Hard to believe, but yes it's true. Robert Tsai is kind of...a stereotypical Asian nerd if you ask me. Which is not the best thing if you're Asian cause then you're pretty much lapsing into saying that your race/culture is like that...which let's face it, a lot aren't like that, but then again a lot are....and look at me. I'm rambling again. But thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Midnite Smile: Thanks a ton for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it. I can't begin to say how much opening my inbox and finding your review really became a sunspot in my cloud of a horrible day of tests and quizzes.  
  
Black Mistress: LMAO! Totally had me in fits of laughter. Which bumps you up to sub-god on my rate-everyone-around-and-humanely-possible list. And yes, I know it should be sub-goddess, but the whole rank is known as sub- god. Sorry, but you can't have the title god because Kevin already fills that position -_^. And sorry if I made you frustrated about cutting it short again. I find it keeps the readers intrigued. Either that or they get majorly pissed. Ehehe ^_^'. And I'm totally honored to be added to your favorites list!  
  
LeigH 143: Ahhhhh! Can't forget that moment! And he's drawing flames on the desk too! AHAHAHA! Neva fails to crack me up. He's just a wonderful character...and your reviews make me laugh too which is a good thing. Watched the DVD again today for the billionth time, and couldn't contain my laughter when Summer is talking and he's making those hand movements in the back. You pointed that out too, and it's because of that I don't believe he likes her that much, and therefore Freddy/Summer ficcies don't exactly float my boat ^_^. But don't worry, it's not just you with the movie theater thing...I feel like that all the time with different movies. It's quite frustrating sometimes, but you gotta love confused feelings and teenage hormones gone awry, Lol.  
  
Saxaphonebaby: Can't let him bang his head too hard. Don't want him to hurt himself, or lose precious brain cells! Don't worry about being slightly crazy. The stupid men-in-white-coats have been after me for quite some time...and my anger management counselor has become too stuck up and thinks he understands me...jk. Just let me tell you, if they do go knocking at your door, RUN AWAY!!! Hehe. JK on that one.  
  
orlando's-hun: I hate cliffies too, but they seem to keep readers interested (no matter how much they hate 'em) I know I hate them when I'm reading a ficcie. And you're probably going to be a little frustrated with this chapter ending so abruptly. But that's cause I'm leading into the angsty ground, and right now cliffies are my best friend. Not really, I'm just kidding. Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Meg: Idk about Freddy and Summer. They don't really seem to like each other in the movie if you take a good look at the scene when she's talking and he's making all those funny hand motions in that back and looks seriously pissed. But Freddy and Marta are quite cute together...probably going to go into another ficcie that I'll write if I find the time. Thanks for reviewing though! 


	7. SEVEN

*A/N~ Wow, I really need sugar. I'm so tired. And that means I'm not going to bore you all to death with my incessant chattering. Because I'm so tired, I'M IN NO MOOD FOR GODDAMN FLAMES, okay? Thanks. Stayed up late into the night to finish this, so be appreciative ppl. Anyways, this chapter's for my ghetto fab friend with the toothpick (lmfao) leigH 143, as with any other chapter of your choosing, that can be yours too. R+R peeps, makes me review faster, I swear.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SOR, so don't sue me, I'm broke as it is. Trying to pay Kevin to go out with me, so I've gotta save up. Lol, great time, rite Leigh? Stay away from lawnmowers! And keep the cookies away from everyone else!  
  
NOTE: We're turning very angsty for a bit. But never fear, everything smoothes out...eventually.  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
It was late, and her parents had already gone to sleep, but Katie stayed awake, staring into the computer screen blankly as she talked to numerous people online. She knew something had gone on in Summer's life, but she couldn't be certain, since her friend was being all mysterious, and not making any sense of herself. A big call for suspicion since she always was concise in her thinking and speech, but this definitely wasn't her. But it was much too late to be wondering all of this full out. Even with all of that sugar she had consumed still humming around in her system, Katie was still tired.  
  
Glancing out the window towards the inky darkness dotted by the incandescence of the stars, she sighed, tracing out the pattern of a bass guitar in the sky in a connect-the-dot fashion. There was too much on her mind, and too much that was supposed to occupy her time, what with that big competition coming up, and Dewey was working them to the bone and pushing Zack and Freddy to churn out new material. Of course, those two were always up for a challenge, and impressed the rest of the band with the songs they wrote.  
  
The flashing of the header on her screen brought her to her senses and Katie quickly responded to Summer's question, no she hadn't talked to Freddy lately. That kid had turned elusive as of late. Honestly, there were times where she felt she needed to use a megaphone to get it through to his head that she was still available.  
  
:So what's going on between Zack and you? Any new developments?: Katie typed, waiting for Summer's response. There was a noted pause, before Summer typed back.  
  
:....: She wasn't responding clearly. Frustrated, Katie typed random sentences to get something out of Summer.  
  
:Skips around like Freddy, only more gracefully:  
  
:Skips around like Freddy and breaks ankle: Summer retorted. : Wait, that was pretty mean.:  
  
: Yeah, but it's still funny, and that's what makes you great. You may now take a bow.:  
  
: *slams head into monitor* crap.:  
  
:What?:  
  
: I tried to bow, and hit my head:  
  
:There go the brain cells: Katie shook her head at how stupid the two of them were being.  
  
:What braincells?: Summer joked.  
  
:The ones you stole from everyone so that you're the smartass in the class. *oops*, I mean smartest:  
  
: Mmmm. Can't be da otha one cause Freddy takes that position.:  
  
:True. Hey, I g2g...:  
  
:K:  
  
Katie logged off as quickly as possible, checking first to see if Freddy was on. Of course, she knew he wasn't going to be on, hadn't been for almost a week, but it had become pure habit. Surprisingly she didn't feel too bummed out that he had backed out of the world of the Internet for the time being. She didn't want to talk to him right now.  
  
Sometimes is was the looks he sent her that made her wonder if he liked her, but then there were times when his eyes conveyed pity, like she was too blind to see something. It was disturbing, and puzzling at some points. Katie was confused, and she prayed that the fog on the mirror cleared up soon. She hated feeling like she was in for a ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lawrence, right?" The Asian girl sitting across from him looked up from her magazine, surprising Lawrence out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're Lawrence, right?"  
  
"Uh, yes." He nodded hesitantly, smiling quickly. The girl returned the play on face, putting down the glossy text to put her full attention to him.  
  
"I'm Hailey Benson. I take piano lessons here too." She motioned to the door that was adjacent to the waiting room they were in now. Lawrence nodded once again, hiding his bewilderment pretty well.  
  
"Are you Chinese?" He asked after a moment's pause.  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Half Japanese. And yes, I know Benson doesn't sound like a Japanese name. My mom's Japanese, my dad's American. That answers any questions about to come out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You got a lot on your mind?" Hailey inquired in a friendly manner, " Cause it sure seems like it. Wanna share?"  
  
"No. That's okay." Lawrence responded in his quiet and polite tone.  
  
"You sure? It always helps me when I have a problem to talk it out with someone." She tilted her head slightly, and narrowed her eyes in thought. " Lemme guess. Girl trouble."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You become a pro after a while, and you can read problems pretty well." Hailey grinned. "So tell me about her, and what's going wrong."  
  
Lawrence shifted uneasily. "Her name's Arin Kam, and she seemed to like me when I first met her, and she still does seem to like me a bit, but lately she's been spending all her time with another kid."  
  
"Ouch. Getting pushed to the side is harsh. Who's the kid that she seems to be choosing?"  
  
"Freddy Jones."  
  
Hailey pursed her lips. "I've heard of him. He's cool, but he chooses bad company. He knows my cousin Trent."  
  
"Really?" Lawrence frowned slightly. "I had no idea."  
  
"It's a small world when you think about it." Hailey said stiffly. "I don't really like Trent myself. Probably the least favorite of all my cousins, but that's my problem. Anyways, if Freddy's got you all upset, why don't you go tell Arin's parents that she's cavorting around with him? I'm sure they've heard of him."  
  
"She lives with her aunt."  
  
"Then tell her aunt." Hailey reasoned. "It's not that difficult."  
  
"What happens when Arin and Freddy find out?"  
  
"Deal with it then. Life's like that."  
  
The door opened, and an elderly lady with glasses perched precariously on her nose stuck her head out sharply.  
  
"Hailey, you're next." She informed the girl gently. Hailey nodded, picking up her bag.  
  
"Nice talking to you Larry. Think about what I said, okay?"  
  
Lawrence assured her that he would, and watched her go out of the room. Maybe he would go and talk to Mrs. Tan later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mrs. Tan, may I speak with you?" Lawrence smiled earnestly, hiding the desperate tone in his voice as much as possible. Arin wasn't home yet, and hopefully she wouldn't get wind of what he was about to do until the next day.  
  
"Uh...sure Lawrence." Mrs. Tan nodded and let him in, a confused look on her face. "Is this about Arin? What has that girl done this time?"  
  
"Nothing too bad." He let his eyes wander around the neatly kept room, mentally telling himself that it was going to be okay.  
  
"Nothing too bad? Would you mind clarifying?"  
  
"Well, you see..." Lawrence paused hesitantly, wondering how to start. " I...developed a...liking to Arin when I first met her and..."  
  
"So you have a crush on Arin. Go on." Mrs. Tan was smiling a strange smile. "Are you the reason she's been out this late all the time? Cause if you're here to apologize, I think it's perfectly fine."  
  
The pianist bit his lip and adjusted his glasses with his index finger. " Well, you see that's not the case. Arin's been hanging out with someone else, and I thought you might like to know who."  
  
"So tell me then."  
  
"Freddy Jones."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arin never thought she would pull a Freddy and have to sneak into the house, but that was exactly what she was doing right now. Sighing, she pulled open the front door and tiptoed in. Arin hated sneaking around behind her aunt's back, and this was the first time. She had always walked in with a large smile on her face and cheerily greeted her relatives and brother, but not this time.  
  
She was unprepared for the tiny mass of energy that hurtled at her from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Arin! You're back! Where were you?" Charles hugged his sister as tight as he could, not wanting to let her go. "I missed you, and it wasn't the same without you here. I couldn't go to sleep cause I couldn't hear you playing the guitar or the piano."  
  
"Shhh. It's okay Cha Cha. I'm here now. I'm sorry I couldn't play your favorite songs last night. I was preoccupied. I'll try not to miss them ever again." She slid down to his eye level and patted his cheek affectionately.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Arin smiled. Her brother was just too cute.  
  
"Pinky promise?" He held up his tiny finger and locked it with his sister's. Arin smiled in remembrance of all the other promises she had made to Charles.  
  
"How are your music lessons coming along?" She asked brightly. "Don't mind me, I reek of alcohol and cigarette smoke. I didn't smoke though."  
  
Charles looked perplexed before he deemed it wiser to answer Arin's question. "I'm a lot better now than before. Mr. Schneebly said so. And that other guy, the one that teaches the big kid band? He said I was a natural. He says you're a natural too, but he never gets the chance to talk to you cause you 'book it outta there like hell?'"  
  
"Cha, don't say that. Hey, wanna play me something on the guitar? Show me what you've learnt." Arin offered, taking her brother by the hand. Charles nodded animatedly, rushing with her to get his little guitar. Proudly he played a couple of easy tunes, beaming at his success, and feeling extremely content when Arin complimented and encouraged him. She was his main critic, and Cha Cha didn't want to have anyone else's opinion save hers.  
  
They used to fight when they were younger, but somehow things had smoothed out, and now that they were all the other had left in the world of a family that was very tight knit, it made them that much more accepting and affectionate towards each other.  
  
"Nice to see you're enjoying your class." Arin ruffled his head. "But I gotta go take a shower. Keep practicing for me though, 'kay Cha Cha?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. Gotcha."  
  
As Arin walked down the stairs, she was vaguely aware of her aunt's eyes on her, following her niece's progress. But even when the girl passed, Aunt Ruby said nothing to her, but still gave her that strange look.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School. What a wonderful way to spend the day. If you asked the population of kids in a school building, chances are more than three quarters of them would say that school sucks, and the only reason they're present in that god forsaken building is because they were forced to go. Of course, then there are those who deem that school is wonderful, and choose to make school their second home. But no matter what anyone says, school is indeed tedious, and cuts a lot of time out of our daily lives.  
  
You wonder, how many hours of my life is spent inside that school building, that high school, that college? And then you look back on it all, and wonder how the heck you ever managed to get through those "6-hours- every-day". If you added up all those hours, how many full 24-hour days could you get? How many weeks? Years?  
  
"Wonder why they call it Modern Euro and then we study about the Crusades." Freddy grumbled as he toted his bag down the hall to the cluster of friends around him. One by one they peeled off until it was just Zack, Summer, Arin and Katie.  
  
"Well you have to study the past to get the future." Katie reasoned with a tilt of her head and deftly applied another layer of lip-gloss, cunningly watching Freddy out of the corner of her eye and almost memorizing every expression his face lapsed into.  
  
"But crusades? Come on."  
  
Zack shook his head. "Well, who were the three kings that led the Third Crusade again?"  
  
"King Richard the Lionhearted of England, King Philip II of France, and Frederick Barbarossa." Summer responded promptly, smiling as Zack settled his arm about her shoulders in a carefree manner.  
  
"I can always trust you to tell me the answers to my questions." He laughed.  
  
Katie stared at the two of them before her face split into a smile. " This is what you wouldn't tell me about online last night." She accused playfully towards Summer, "So I take it you two are together?"  
  
Blushing, Summer nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want you to know until today. It was supposed to be a surprise." She added in what seemed like an after thought to her boyfriend. Zack mouthed a dramatic oops and sorry, his grin extremely contagious.  
  
"Nice." Freddy nodded, frowning for a second before it lifted. "Hey, doesn't Ricky taunt Phil when Freddy goes missing?"  
  
"'Ricky taunts Phil'?" Arin repeated laughing softly, "And 'Freddy' as you put it, doesn't go missing. He drowned while taking a bath, so his troops went back to Germany."  
  
"Sounds like something I would do." Freddy joked with a faraway look in his eyes. "Call me Mr. Freddy Barbarossa."  
  
"Problem." Arin interjected, "Frederick Barbarossa was given the name Barbarossa because he had a red beard. Obviously you have neither, so therefore you can't be considered Barbarossa. And at any rate, we find out that Summer and Zack are together, and the first thing you say is to question about some bicker that Richard and Philip II had."  
  
"What can I say? My name speaks for myself." Freddy laughed. "But yeah, I'm glad for the both of you. That suit you and your mom-ing?" He turned to Arin and watched her frown slightly.  
  
"I'll see you guys in study." She told Zack and Freddy, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and walking away from them briskly, leaving the four of them confused.  
  
"What's her problem?" Katie asked after a moment's pause looking around to all three of them. Summer shrugged, and Zack admitted that he didn't have a clue. Freddy however screwed his face up in thought before running a hand through disheveled blonde hair.  
  
"Oh shit. I think I know what went wrong." He groaned, looking like he was going to murder himself. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. She's really touchy on the mom subject."  
  
"Why?" Zack asked, just as confused as the two other girls around him. " Why would she be? I mean I know she lives with her aunt, but why?"  
  
Freddy brushed the question off. "Never mind. I shouldn't have brought it up." He made to go after her, but Katie stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Don't Freddy. She'll be okay." She told him in as confident a voice that she could manage. " Besides, she went into the girls bathroom anyways, and I don't think the teachers would appreciate you going in there."  
  
Defeated, he sighed, adjusting the strap of his bag and making sure his sleeve was still rolled up. "If you say so. I've got a bad feeling about today though." He muttered, not even noticing that Katie still held his arm as he submerged himself further into the depths of his mind. Freddy didn't even know how accurate his words would prove.  
  
"A bad feeling?" Katie repeated, "Since when have you gone all Miss Cleo? You've never been this serious in your life."  
  
"Yeah, are you okay?" Zack asked, concern shining through. "Shake it off man."  
  
"I'll try to." Freddy said faintly, and forced a smile though they could all see it was fake.  
  
Katie moved her hand to link it with his and patted his hand. "Oh my god, you've got goose bumps." She exclaimed before he wrenched his hand from hers and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself.  
  
"Catch ya later." He called over his shoulder as he picked up his pace, fleeing down the hall. He sprinted around a corner and stopped, slumping against the wall and leaning his head back. He didn't care if he was going to be late for study hall. Besides, the proctors didn't really care how late you came in, just as long as you showed up.  
  
He lifted an arm that was too pale in his estimation and saw that Katie was right. He did have goose bumps. It was unexplainable, he had this feeling in his gut that something wasn't right, but couldn't place what. You know that feeling you get when you know that there's something you might be able to stop if you knew what it was? That's exactly what Freddy was feeling.  
  
Head in his hands, he though over what happened, from the first when Arin left because he mentioned mom-ing, to when Katie went all touchy-feely, to when he finally took off to get some space from everyone else.  
  
"Why is this goddamn life so confusing?" He asked himself as he struggled to his feet, going down the nearest stairwell to get to the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arin couldn't explain what made her take off when Freddy said mom-ing. It wasn't that he had struck a nerve or anything. She just got the worst vibe possible when he said that, and right now as she sat in her seat with her books and papers out in front of her, Arin was filled with dread.  
  
"Hey, Freddy was pretty worried about you." Zack broke the tense silence between them as he took one of her books to check something, "Why did you take off so suddenly." He glanced up from the heavy textbook seated in his lap that he had been rifling through to see her face clearly.  
  
"I...can't say. Do you...believe in a sixth sense? I just...felt something in me when Freddy said mom-ing. Maybe cause it's tied to mom..."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you about your parents." Zack said cautiously. She stiffened noticeably, but then relaxed.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What up?" Freddy greeted brightly, dumping his stuff into the pile of mess that was growing. His arrival was impeccable, and Arin almost wanted to thank him on the spot since she avoided having to go into a full depth conversation about her parents right then and there.  
  
"Not that much." Zack shrugged. It didn't bother him all that much that Arin wasn't really keen on telling him about her parents, but she would tell him and the rest of the band when she was ready.  
  
None of them noticed the principal walking towards them, her hands folded tightly as if she was trying to squash an annoying insect that kept bugging her.  
  
"Miss Kam?" She inquired politely to get the girl's attention. "I just got a phone call from your aunt. You're being taken out of school."  
  
"Why?" Arin asked, then checked herself seeing the principal's expression, "If I may be so bold."  
  
The principal sighed, this wasn't going to be very easy news to break to the teenager. "Your aunt called because your brother was in an accident..."  
  
No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, Arin was out of her seat, packing up to go.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Her voice was rising in pitch, the showing strains of a growing hysteria.  
  
"A car accident. Another car hit from the side that your brother was sitting on. He was getting a ride back from morning kindergarten, and..."  
  
The color drained from Arin's face. "How is he?" She wasn't aware that she was trembling. Freddy and Zack left their chairs to stand next to her, offering unspoken support through their presence.  
  
"He's in the hospital. He lost a lot of blood from the gashes he received from the breaking glass. And since it wasn't a modern car with side air bags...I'm sorry." Their principal turned and left, not wanting to be seen since her eyes were already misting over slightly.  
  
Freddy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's going to make it. I'm sure of it." She didn't respond. Just blankly stared at the ground in front of them. Wanting some response, the drummer turned her to face him, tilting her chin up with a gentle hand so that she would look at him.  
  
"Trust me, he's going to make it." He repeated adamantly.  
  
"What if he doesn't?" Tears were sliding down her face, wetting his palm, but Freddy didn't care to notice it. "I'm so frickin scared Freddy. I don't want to lose Charles."  
  
"You won't." Zack said seriously. "He'll pull through. He's a cool kid."  
  
"I need to go." Arin said, taking a steadying breath. "But I don't have a car."  
  
"I'll drive you." Freddy offered without hesitation. "I know the teachers aren't going to miss me and cry over my lost presence, so I'll drive you, no problem."  
  
Arin nodded, but she feared the worst. She knew why she had gotten that strange feeling when Freddy said something related to mom now. Her mom had died in a car accident. Now Cha Cha had unfortunately been in one too in a stroke of bad luck. She was afraid of losing him too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for everything Freddy." She said gratefully but distantly as they pulled into a parking space at the hospital. The blonde boy shook his head.  
  
"I said it was no problem. Anything for a friend."  
  
"Yeah." She agreed, her eyes staring out the window.  
  
"Do you want me to go in there with you?" His gaze flickered from the back of her head to the building looming up ahead.  
  
"Would you?" Her eyes finally sought his, "If it's not too much for you. I mean...you can go if you want to..."  
  
"I'd rather be here than back in school. I'm staying with you." Freddy stated blatantly, getting out of the car to punctuate his meaning of intent. Arin nodded and followed him, taking her bag with her as she vacated her seat.  
  
"It's gonna be okay." Freddy assured her once again, wanting to see her smile. But she didn't.  
  
Arin looked up at him in surprise when he took her hand in his, giving her an encouraging squeeze. The faintest trace of a smile then touched her lips as she sent one back.  
  
Of course, they ended up in a waiting room for Charles to be wheeled out as he was undergoing surgery to get out any shards of glass that might have become embedded in his skin. The minutes ticked by, almost killing Arin with the suspense. If it weren't for the occasional cheesy joke contributed by Freddy she wasn't sure if she would have actually lasted that long. Her grip tightened on his hand, as if that would make Cha Cha get better.  
  
"I'm wondering if I'm going to have to be next in there if you keep trying to break the bones in my hand." He said, carefully observing her with a worry born over the now two hours that had ticked by. She laughed a little, but it sounded thin and stretched. Freddy never had any siblings, so he was impressed and awed, even jealous of the devotion she showed to her brother.  
  
"You know, most of the other kids in our school aren't that attached to their siblings."  
  
"I know. At one time I wasn't...nice to Cha Cha. But he's all I have left of my family. And now...I don't know. I'm hoping his injuries aren't that bad."  
  
Silence picked up its reign over them once again, and Freddy wondered for how long had he been stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. But that acted like a sort of worry stone, easing him slightly.  
  
Presently a nurse came and told Arin that her brother had been moved to another unit for recovery and that she could go and see him if she wanted.  
  
"Thanks again Freddy." She smiled for the first time in those few hours. "I can't tell you how much your support means to me. I bet you have other stuff to do, so I'll let you go."  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, though he much regretted it. "Band practice. I'll stop by later though. I'm guessing you're going to be staying here for a while?"  
  
"As long as they don't throw me out." Arin said calmly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly. "Bye!" And just as quickly she disappeared trough a set of double doors.  
  
Touching the spot where she had kissed him, Freddy grinned. Normally he would have been celebrating, but given the circumstances he didn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How is she?" Zack asked in greeting when Freddy first entered the room twirling his black drumsticks easily.  
  
"She's fine. Worrying about her brother though."  
  
"What happened?" Summer asked, looking up from the book she was reading. "Where's Arin?"  
  
"Yeah, where is she?" Marta piped up, looking around the room but coming up empty.  
  
"She's at the hospital, visiting her brother."  
  
"I heard she was called out of school cause of that." Katie tuned her bass, but wanted in on the conversation, nearly turning the knob the wrong way when she looked up.  
  
"It's true." Zack nodded. "You dropped her off, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He took his place behind the drum set, pushing up his sleeves again as Dewey entered with great gusto.  
  
"Are we all ready to rock?" He demanded arms splayed wide in a comical stance. His band nodded animatedly.  
  
"I didn't hear nothing." Dewey said, ignoring Summer's pursed lips at his double negative.  
  
"YES!" Eight voices roared in unison. One voice was missing though.  
  
"Hey, Lawrence, you've been avoiding us all day." Summer said, noticing that the pianist had remained silent. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"No. Nothing." He shook his head vigorously before fixing his glasses.  
  
"You sure man?" Dewey asked, a suspicious look coming to his face before he shrugged. "Well, let's get rocking. The song that Freddy and Zack wrote...um...the second one that you guys came up with. Can't remember the title, but I'm sure you guys know what I mean."  
  
Blank stares from all corners. Dewey could have sworn he heard crickets chirping in the background.  
  
"You talking 'bout Burnination?" it finally clicked in Freddy's mind.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Burnination, it's recreation. That's the one."  
  
"Burnination, it's what we do." Marta challenged in a singsong manner.  
  
"Burnination, it's something that I like," Dewey returned with the funniest expression and voice that made his band mates crack up.  
  
"Burnination, we follow the fire's light." Tomika concluded. "And that's just the chorus."  
  
Freddy grinned maniacally. "Got that damn right."  
  
"Hmm, wonder who wrote that song." Their teacher pretended to think. " If I can recall correctly, there was a certain blonde drummer who liked to burn things..."  
  
Everyone laughed when Freddy began to whistle, looking around the room innocently. "You talking to me?" He teased.  
  
"No, we're talking to Lawrence." Katie retorted with a little tilt of her head. "Of course we're talking to you."  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, and set the beat for the song hearing Zach come in with a well-rehearsed solo.  
  
In his head he heard the strains of another song rolling around in his head. At that same moment, Arin sat at her brother's bedside, wishing that he would wake up. She missed the cheery boy he had been the day before, proudly showing off to his sister in hopes of gaining her pride. This one that lay there on the bed was so different, so cold, and so distant that it hurt her almost.  
  
"Get better Cha Cha." She whispered, almost looking upward and sending a prayer up there.  
  
*A/N~ Yes, I know it's sad that Cha Cha got into an accident, and I know it's kind of coincidental that he got into another car accident, but hey, I was watching Dateline, and it's possible, so I don't want to hear that it's not possible. Tell that to the families that lost more members in their family because of car accidents. And no, I have not lost any family members to car accidents; at least I don't think I have. Then again I have a pretty big extended family. And by the way...review, cause I really will update quicker. Have chapter 8 already written, and the more reviews (note reviews, not flames) I get, I will def. update.  
  
Too tired to do this, but oh well, I'll do it anyways.  
  
Jewelkitten: Yeah, that pretty much explains it all. Glad you liked it.  
  
XxAnimeSwtnZzxX : Oh fun, the whole family playing? At least it's just my brother and I that play the piano in my family. My mother isn't musically talented, but my dad plays guitar and a few others, including the Chinese flute. And seriously, I wonder why Asians are always supposed to be nerds and play the piano or violin? Seriously bugs the hell out of me sometimes. I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. I have to say I like that chapter a lot more that this one, specially since it's going morbid fast...but ah well. Thanks so much!  
  
Saxaphonebaby: Well, Freddy has to add some comic relief -_^. Especially since this ficcie is taking an angst turn for a little bit. Need to add some problems, but don't worry, it ends up happy for everyone. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Skaterpunkgcpnay: Katie's not going to be excluded from future chapters. At least, I don't think she will. And neither will Lawrence. Er...gotta check that, but you get the drift. Thanks for the words!  
  
Dolly: Yes, I felt very special, and very honored. And Katie will be talking to Freddy concerning them very soon. *cough*in two chapters *cough cough*. Lol, now that that coughing fit is over...thanks so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. And I'll definitely try to update soon.  
  
LeigH 143: HEY GAL!!!!!!!!!!! *hides plate of cookies so that Josh can't steal them* jk, great times on aim. Hehe. I really need to go and take a sugar binge. I'm so tired. But anyways...it was great talking to you, joking about Kevin and such and such. Since you loved the last chapter too, that can be dedicated to you as well. I'm so glad you love the character of Freddy. It's a relief that I'm not the only one stalking him from a distance...Well, I have the eighth chapter written, guess all that inspiration from talking to you really worked. Lol. So now I have got to shift the lawnmower into gear and drive off....jk. Nah, I'm bolting with Kevin's laundry basket...thinking of those hand movements and all those hilarious faces he makes. 


	8. EIGHT

~*A/N: Okay, I have very little time to say this cause I have a French project that's due tomorrow that I slacked on, and I have got to hurry up and finish it. So thus I can't leave any long messages, and promise to do them for the next chapter, which is already in the process of writing, and should be up sooner when my French project is finished. Big thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys really made me feel guilty about not posting. Thanks again! And this chapter is dedicated to Leigh_143 as always...and the newcomers behind-blue-eyes, CHIXY, BUBBLEZ(so glad you passed your quiz thing), ThatJoeyKid, and anyone else I probably forgot.*~  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters, or anything related to SOR except for what was mentioned in earlier chapters, so don't sue me. (I'm broke as it is.)  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
"I hate life. Life sucks." Arin fumed, not really caring that she was talking to no one but herself and her nonexistent alter ego. "And I've got jam session with Freddy..."  
  
"You're home Arin." Her aunt Ruby looked sad, and ticked off at the same time. "I'm so sorry about Charles."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I am too." She sighed, slumping into a chair, "This is rock bottom."  
  
"But Arin, we need to talk."  
  
Arin sat, her chin held in her hands as she listened to her aunt lecture. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she glared back at Aunt Ruby, as if daring her to say anything worse. She wasn't sure when it started, but it was probably when Aunt Ruby demanded to know where she had been the other night, which was kind of strange as she had never asked that question before.  
  
"I thought all this time it was someone like Lawrence. I though you were hanging out with Lawrence for crying out loud! But no, I find out it's Freddy Jones!" Aunt Ruby gave her niece a stern look. "I've lived in this world, and in this town a lot longer than you have missy, and I would advise you to stay away from that boy. He's a bad influence."  
  
"He also happens to be very sweet, and he actually listens to me." She retorted.  
  
"I listen to you! But you don't want to talk to me about anything."  
  
"Well right now you aren't doing a very good job of listening, are you? And for your information, I don't talk to you because there isn't anything I need to talk to you about. I've taken care of talking about my parents from talking to Freddy."  
  
"There you go, talking about Freddy again." Aunt Ruby looked close to hysteria. "Why don't you like Lawrence?"  
  
Arin sighed in a frustrated manner. Her aunt was so hard to understand. She was funny and so much fun to be with at one point, and so...bitchy the next. "He's nice, and polite, and I like him a lot, AS A BROTHER. But face it; romantically the boy's a flop. Unless you consider him married to his schoolwork and piano. I'm not saying that he's boring to hang around, cause he's pretty thoughtful, it's just that he lacks the excitement that Freddy has."  
  
"But if you were to marry one of these boys, let us just say, Lawrence would be the one who could support you and give you a good life. Freddy's not going to go anywhere in life, and you had better wake up and smell the coffee." Even now that damn girl defended that badass boy.  
  
"Then I'll take that chance Aunt Ruby. It's not like he doesn't want to accomplish anything in life! He has dreams too, but they aren't what his parents want, and that's a problem. You know what? You wouldn't understand, so I'll just leave."  
  
"Yes, we're through with this all. Why don't we just put it this way and say that you aren't going to be seeing that boy any more. You've been coming home late almost every night, and it's pure torture waking you up in the morning. Especially since the other day you came in reeking of alcohol and smoke. I didn't want to ask you what you had been doing all night, but all I can say is that it's a big problem. And I didn't find out about this until two days ago from Lawrence himself when he came to tell me about what you've been up too."  
  
"Lawrence told you?" Her anger was evident, but she brushed it off for a moment, storing the information in the back of her mind, "But I still get good grades." Arin shot back. Ruby sighed, the girl did have a point about that.  
  
"Tell me Arin, how can you go about knowing that you've only known Freddy for how long? About a little over a month? That's nothing. He's probably not even interested in you."  
  
"It's hard to explain, but I felt a connection with him the first time I saw him." Arin fought back tears that threatened to fall. "You want to keep me from hanging out with him? Fine. Just let me have this night then. I won't see him anymore except for in school. Happy with me being miserable?"  
  
"It's not tha..."  
  
"Yes it is auntie dear, and just because I'm not your precious Debbie doesn't mean that I don't have feelings too." She was blinking furiously now more than ever. "I though we were done with all this melodrama. I'm not going to frickin go and say the few words that I will regret saying for the rest of my life."  
  
"No, you're going to go break whatever you have going between you two off right now."  
  
"What is with you? Well you know what? I can do whatever the hell I want, and you're not going to stop me."  
  
She began to walk out the door, but her Aunt posed herself in the way with a firm 'No'. Arin sighed heavily and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"You're mother wouldn't approve of you hanging out with Freddy. She would want you to go and stop this nonsense." Aunt Ruby said tactfully. It had the desired effect. Arin froze rigidly, like she was a statue, and in any other given situation it might have been funny, but at that time, it wasn't. Steering her niece towards the front door, Ruby gave Arin a look to suggest that she do what was told.  
  
"That is so...argh, you're so...cruel! That is so damn unfair!" She shouted. "What gives you the right to tell me what to do anyways? You're not my mother."  
  
"I'm your guardian Arin, and I say you go. That should mean something to you."  
  
"Funny, because it doesn't. Not anymore." She spat over her shoulder. The icy tones weren't hidden from her voice. And the girl vanished from sight. Ruby sighed, praying to God that when Debbie grew up she wouldn't have to go through this whole ordeal all over again. As much as she loved her sister and her children, Arin really was getting out of hand. Charles she could handle, and he was delightful, but his sister was a lot harder to understand. And Ruby didn't appreciate the way Arin could sometimes twist words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beating his drumsticks against the surface of the drums, Freddy apprehensively waited for Arin's arrival. It wasn't like her to usually be this late. He glanced up at the clock, running a hand through his blonde hair impatiently. Yep, she was definitely late; it was already 6:30. But it was excusable, especially since her brother was in the hospital, and she had a lot on her mind. He didn't want to say anything, but lately her grades had been slipping slightly, which was some cause for alarm.  
  
The slamming of a door, and the furious stomp of footsteps down the hall punctuated her arrival. Arin burst through the double doors, her face flushed, and her eyes red as if she had cried the whole evening. Immediately Freddy dropped his drumsticks, not even caring where they landed or if he would find them again after, and walked over to her, concern etched into his features. Her entrance was typical of himself, but not of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the seething rage she now kept bottled up. Arin sighed, releasing some of the tension.  
  
"Run in with my aunt." She smiled tightly, and from her expression, Freddy could infer that it had not been a pleasant one.  
  
"First time the whole time I've known you." He pointed out, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him strangely, the hurt in her eyes being conveyed to him.  
  
"Don't even get me started about that." Arin turned and picked up the guitar lying in the corner with a rigidity that surprised him. She proceeded to strum out a few chords to fill the silence that enveloped them.  
  
"You sure you want to play?" He asked, and then inspecting the words he had just said, blushed a shade of scarlet before rephrasing. "You still set on jamming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hunting for the drumsticks he knew were there, Freddy smiled half- heartedly. "Aight."  
  
But as they played various songs, it became more and more evident that their hearts just weren't in the music. Arin was too wrapped up in her blind anger, and Freddy was too preoccupied in his worry. After Arin missed another chord, Freddy had to call a halt, knowing that something bad was up.  
  
"Should we take a break?" He offered, seeing her nod and pull the guitar strap over her head. Arin placed the instrument down gently, and joined him next to the drums. Her eyes perused his face, as if she was trying to memorize every little thing about it.  
  
"My aunt doesn't approve of you." The words sounded hollow to her own ears.  
  
"And has that ever stopped you?"  
  
"Freddy, she dished out my mom factor. It's not funny." She looked down at him, refusing to sit.  
  
"I never said it was." He responded after a brief moment of silence. " What the hell did she say to you?"  
  
"Hmm, where to begin? It started when I was talking to myself..."  
  
"You were talking to yourself?" Freddy inquired, but it earned him the dirtiest look humanely possible, and that alone sent him back into silence.  
  
"As I was saying, I was talking to myself, and my aunt overheard me, and then she totally blew up at me, asking where I had been the other night, and proceeded into this Lawrence versus Freddy thing. Then it got into a your mother wouldn't approve thing."  
  
New tears were silently coursing down her face, and she didn't even bother to wipe them. Freddy stood then, and enfolded her into his arms, feeling her warms tears soak through the material of his shirt.  
  
"Nobody has ever approved of me." He told her in a whispered tone, "And I doubt that anyone ever will." He thought about the many times his parents lectured him about image and gaining their approval or he would never make it in life. There were only a few people in the world that accepted him for who he was, Arin included.  
  
"I approve of you." Arin's face held no traces of regret or humor. Her arms tightened around his waist as she dropped her head to his shoulder once more.  
  
"I know you do. But something else has got you really shaken up. Might as well get it off your chest."  
  
Arin looked even more depressed, but she lifted her face to his inspection. Even teary eyed she was so pretty, her blue eyes standing out even more than ever, and the angry flush paling away to a faint rosy pink. She was as beautiful as an angered cobra, for when angered, a cobra opens up its hood, and looks angry, but beautiful.  
  
"I feel like I'm on an emotional roller coaster." She told him bluntly, "Ever since I got here. I wanted to hate the fact that I wasn't in Toledo, but you and my brother gave me reason not to. Then my brother got into an accident, and so I plummeted."  
  
Freddy could see that she wasn't finished, and wisely waited for her to continue.  
  
"But here comes the best part where I reach the bottom of the big hill of the roller coaster ride. My aunt doesn't want me to see you anymore. I'm sorry." She couldn't bring herself to even look at him. "I can only see you in school. No more jam sessions, no more driving me to the hospital to see my brother. Nothing, cept watching you become a face on the wall."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh yea, and guess how she found out about us hanging out? Lawrence dropped by before I got home and told her that I had been hanging around with you, and because you don't exactly have the best record in everyone's book, she's commanded me to break off anything between us." She smiled in a pained fashion. "And here goes my happy life crashing down about me."  
  
"Lawrence?" Freddy repeated in disbelief. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"  
  
Arin shook her head. "Nah, let him be. It's not going to matter if you beat him up since I'm not going to be around to cheer you on. Plus I think he already feels guilty for ratting, and I think that self punishment is more just."  
  
"To hell with that!" He bristled angrily. "Arin, you can't let everything get to you. I know your life is going really rough right about now, but that doesn't give you any reason to suddenly start acting like you hate the world. That's my job."  
  
"Oh? I thought your job was just to be the good-looking wiseass."  
  
"That too." He agreed in a serious tone. There was something disturbing in the way Arin said everything. "You're acting strange."  
  
"I think this is just the pressure of everything getting to me." She replied evenly. "I don't think you'd understand Freddy. I'm losing everything that I ever cared about. I lost my parents, I lost my home in Toledo, I lost my friends, I lost my regular life, and all I had left of that was Cha Cha, and I'm this close to losing him too. I'm losing my grades; don't think I don't know about that. And to top it off, I lose the first guy that I truly care about after meeting him in my so called 'new home and new life'."  
  
"You haven't lost me." Freddy stated sharply, confused for a moment. " You're far from losing me."  
  
"Oh but I have." She sounded crazed and not in the right mind. "It's already begun, don't you see? My aunt stops everything between us, Katie picks you up, she's been lying in wait this whole time, and I now know why she hated me when I first came."  
  
"You can sneak around your aunt's back. Since when have you been above doing that? I thought I taught you something."  
  
"What use would that do? She'd just catch me again if I ever got careless, and then I'd be in for it, get another lecture, and be told not to see you again. The cycle goes on and on. So there's no point to that. There are other alternatives that at this moment are more appealing."  
  
He didn't know what to think, to do, or to say. She was crumbling right in front of him, and there was nothing he wanted to do more than keep her there in one piece. He had never been afraid of Arin being morbid, but this was something he couldn't handle. She worried him with her cynical humor that had suddenly gained a sharp and dark edge to it that cut and sting where normally it just tickled.  
  
"I've got to get back home before my aunt rags on me more than she already has." Arin sighed. She began to break away, but then hesitated. He was taller than she was, but not by too much. Arin knew it was an act of desperation, but she also knew it was something she had wanted to do for so long. Arms hooking around his neck, she kissed him. Feather-light at first, but as he matched her desperation and longing, it intensified.  
  
She felt a rush of emotion, sadness, fear, excitement, and...love all in one moment. Freddy was crying and she didn't even know why, but his tears were trailing down his face, a salty tang on her lips. Those tears alone made her feel guilty.  
  
Freddy wanted to stop crying, he honestly did. But he couldn't. It wasn't in his power at the moment to do such a thing. Arin pulled away for a few moments, gently wiping his tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Because of you." He told her blankly, moving to kiss her neck. She let him for a moment longer before sighing.  
  
"I love you Freddy." It had never been clearer to her than at that moment. She knew what it would do to him. He froze, lifting his head to gaze upon her face, clear shock written in his eyes. But the one word he uttered completely blew her away.  
  
"Why?" New tears were threatening.  
  
Unfortunately she caught sight of the clock, and shook her head. " Because I just do." With that she extricated herself from his arms, and ran, knowing that she was breaking his heart by running away, and that in knowing so, her own heart was breaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is definitely not the first time you've come here over girl problems." Zack solemnly said, plopping himself down on a nearby chair since his friend was sprawled out on the couch, his long frame taking up the whole space. Freddy cast a side-glance at him from his position on the couch lying comfortably on his stomach, a pillow propping his head up.  
  
"I know." The fifth sigh in the last seven minutes. Something was definitely up. Did Arin turn him down or something? He voiced his worry, but saw the dark look that crossed the blonde drummer's face.  
  
"She didn't turn me down man. She's not allowed to see me anymore." An even worse a fate than death. Zack had never seen the normally energetic and charismatic boy this blank and emotionless. Freddy was usually cussing up a mile an hour, about some teacher, most likely Leighton, some place, or some thing.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Her aunt doesn't like me. Sounds like a set of parents I know. Mr. And Mrs. Jones of the happy Jones household." A cynical grin broke through, though it was hollow and humorless. The phone rang, shattering the silence they had been sharing. Since Freddy was the closest, he threw an arm forward, taking the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He paused, waiting for the other end. Zack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! I love you, and I can't live without you! You mean the world to me! Why did you leave me..."  
  
Dull stare from Freddy as he moved the receiver away from his ear and held it up for Zack to take. "Zack, it's for you."  
  
Tentatively Zack took the phone, wondering who could be calling. "Who is this?"  
  
"Shaylyn. Don't you love me? Zack, you're everything to me."  
  
"Um...can I call you back?" He bit his lip as she carried on for a bit before allowing him to hang up.  
  
"And that was about?" Freddy voice was muffled as he buried his head into the supportive pillow.  
  
"Guessing the news about me and Summer has finally broken to about everyone in the school." Zack tossed the phone back to Freddy who was about the replace it when it rang again. Hitting the talk button, Freddy brought it to his ear again before he gingerly moved it farther from his hearing distance because of the loud shouting on the other end.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you so much, I wish you would go to hell! Die! Die! Die! May the devil kill you himself..."  
  
"Yours again."  
  
"Joy." Zack took the phone, but instead of answering it hung up. " Candace I'm guessing."  
  
"Whadda bitch." Freddy smiled grimly.  
  
"Yeah." Another uneasy silence took over in which they could hear the dishwasher in the background, and the ticking of the clock over the mantelpiece.  
  
Freddy ran a hand through his spiked hair. "She loves me you know."  
  
"Huh? Who?" Zack did a double take, turning from the window quickly and almost tripping.  
  
"Arin. She told me she loves me."  
  
"Well did you tell her back?"  
  
"Sad to say, no."  
  
"Could you get any stupider?" Zack commented bluntly. "Now she's probably gonna think that she loves you, but you don't love her back. Unless it's true."  
  
"No. She means a lot to me." Freddy shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, as a friend or as something more?" His friend inquired, "What, she has emotional problems, and you've got commitment issues?"  
  
Freddy shot Zack an evil glance to show he wasn't helping much. "Well she does have emotional problems right now. I mean, her brother's in the hospital."  
  
"Right. Any words on his recovery?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lying on her bed on her stomach, Summer scooted to glance over Katie's shoulder as the girl sat on the floor, notebook in hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Summer asked, checking her nails to make sure they hadn't been smudged. Nope, they were still perfect even when drying. Being a perfectionist went all the way to her nail polish too.  
  
"Stuff." Katie replied absentmindedly, tapping the pen to her chin before hurriedly jotting down some notes. "If you have to know, it's about Bunny politics in Watership Down. Stupid paper was assigned to us, and I just finished the book."  
  
"I could help you if you want." Her friend offered, but Katie shook her head quickly.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass." She replied, checking her watch. As she did so, Summer caught sight of black pen on her arm. Craning her neck forward just a tad, she attempted to read the writing.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
Summer blew on her nails impatiently, "That on your arm. I didn't see it before 'cause your sleeve was in the way. But what is it?"  
  
Katie blushed and pulled her sleeve up for Summer to read it clearly. There in black in were two letters clearly drawn on skin, the letter F, and the letter J in a little heart. Three guesses to what those letters meant. Summer sighed deeply, fixing a long stare at her friend.  
  
It was Katie's turn to inquire"What?"  
  
"Can't you move on? This crush has gone on long enough. Freddy's moved on, why can't you?" Summer said bluntly. "I hate seeing you looking like a dog that is denied a bone. Just find someone better, please Kat."  
  
"You can't just move on so fast!" Katie argued back, tugging her sleeve to its original position. "Just because you're all happy that you have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I'm all happy with my boyfriend-less state."  
  
"I'm just worried about you Katie. You're really hung up about him, and it's starting to get a little crazy." Summer said softly, checking her nails for the billionth time.  
  
"I know." Her friend's dark eyes turned towards the carpeted floor in a moody turbulence. "It's hard to explain. I'm moving on in a way, but at the same time, some part of me wants to stick around just in case. You know."  
  
"But what if he hurts you? He's bound to do that to you. Freddy isn't known for his...subtle ways of putting things."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Believe me, I know. I even know the expression that crosses his face when he's annoyed. I find it very cute."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so the guy's rebellious, charming and cute. He also moved on from you a very long time ago. Don't think I'm trying to discourage you or anything, but I'm just trying to be honest. If I wasn't honest, you would end up in a bigger tangle of emotions that I could even begin to try to fathom. You see what I'm saying." She  
  
"Yeah, I get it. It's nice to know you have friends looking out for you, but Summer, please don't try to force me to like so-and-so, and what's-his- face. If I'm not ready to move on, then I'm not ready to move on. The time will come, eventually I guess." Katie twisted the fringe of the bedspread between her fingers uneasily as her best friend watched her carefully.  
  
"And for your sake, you better hope it doesn't end in heartbreak." Summer muttered darkly, wondering if there was more to this than meets the eye. Nothing was ever easy and uncomplicated. Especially when it came to Freddy. And with the competition at the end of the week, they were already up to their ears in stress and worry.  
  
"Just chill. Everything will be okay." She muttered to herself, trying to keep a level head and not go off worrying about every little person in the entire band. But it was kind of hard. At least there was one individual she could safely worry about, Zack.  
  
~*A/N: Sorry, but I've got to go now! Hit that silver button in the corner and make me extremely gratified! NO FLAMES since those are pointless, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you! (and since I got a flame, I would like to clarify that Arin is totally not based on me, but rather on a friend of mine.) Bye!~ 


	9. NINE

A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry about the delay. I had finals, and you would probably know how much those suck. makes face Those make my day (sarcastic). So yeah, they're all over, and I get to update! Thanks so much to everyone that updated! I don't know if I could have remembered to update if it weren't for you! And I guess this chapter can be dedicated to the newcomers, as they make my life! Ah, gotta go, the rents aren't that happy with me. NO FLAMERS PLEASE! If you hate it this much, just don't read. That's what I do, I just stop reading a ficcie. How hard is it to just hit the back button a few times? Okay, bye! Mom's really mad now!  
  
It seemed a lot quieter that morning to Zack. Maybe it was the lack of sarcastic comments and jokes from Freddy, who was completely silent, just staring blankly at the door expectantly.  
  
"What, are you watching for Mrs. Thomas?" Zack teased, trying to lighten up the mood. Freddy shot him a dark look before resuming his former position, his chin on one arm, face nearly touching the tabletop.  
  
Freddy's mood was already bad since he had gotten told off, and as a result, stormed off to school. Now Arin wasn't showing, and that much was making him worry.  
  
She didn't turn up for the rest of the day.  
  
"Where's Arin?" Marta asked, glancing around the lunch table with a frown. "She told me online that she would be here."  
  
"But it doesn't look like it." Tomika said dejectedly. "She told me that too."  
  
Freddy bit into his sandwich thoughtfully. "I think I'm the one that she's avoiding." He told them after swallowing. Summer's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch.  
  
"What did you do Freddy?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Just forget it." He turned away, biting off again. Marta shot him a suspicious glance.  
  
"I thought only girls were the moody ones every month, but apparently guys gets PMS too." She taunted, watching Katie suppress a fit of giggles as Freddy half-choked, his eyes wide.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me." Marta smiled gently. "I was just kidding you know."  
  
"Yeah." He quickly finished off the last of his lunch. "I gotta get going. I got Leighton next, and that woman hates me as it is."  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Frankie's brows wrinkled in confusion as his friend packed up.  
  
"Uh-huh." The first hint of a smile touched his lips before he punched Frankie's shoulder gently, turned tail, and left. Everyone was busy watching him that Katie slipped away unnoticed.  
  
Her feet pounded against the squeaky clean floor as she strove to catch up with the blonde drummer. He heard the hurried steps she took, but didn't care who it was. Freddy kept walking.  
  
"Freddy! Wait up! Freddy!" Katie called to his retreating back. At a long last, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Katie?" An eyebrow quirked as he looked her over cautiously.  
  
She inhaled deeply, devising a quick way to begin a conversation. "You going to practice today?"  
  
He nodded shortly. "I'm going. Why?"  
  
"Just checking around. Summer asked me to ask you." Katie lied, crossing two fingers behind her back. It was a lame excuse of a lie, but it appeared to be bought.  
  
"Aight."  
  
"Are you going to be free after that?" She fought to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice and fortunately won. Another long, fixed stare on her face before he finally shrugged with an almost inaudible sigh.  
  
"Yeah. Why, you wanna hang out or something?" His brown eyes narrowed slightly as he awaited her reply.  
  
"That would be cool." She grinned brightly. "What do you suggest? We really need to talk."  
  
"Dunno, we could go to the arcade for a bit." Freddy scratched the back of his neck, reflecting that Arin had told him to go with normal ideas. He wondered where she was and why she had avoided school.  
  
"Sounds good. Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you at practie." Katie responded lightly, nearly tripping over herself as she walked backwards away from him. Freddy shook his head and continued on his way, fingering the necklace Arin had somehow slipped him, the one she always wore.  
  
It was cold out, the wind making it colder still. Arin hugged her arms around herself, inwardly cursing the fact that she had forgotten a coat or a sweatshirt. She had hidden her uniform in the bushes next to the door after leaving the house, so all she had on now was a red tiger shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath that, and jeans.  
  
She passed down the street, heading to the hospital, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from people that wondered if she should be in school.  
  
The hospital wasn't any less crowded than it usually was, and Arin easily snuck into Cha Cha's room. Her eyes glanced along the row of crude get well cards from her brother's kindergarten class, the sight of the neatly cut and crayon-scribbled masterpieces that were supposed to be likenesses of Charles amusing her greatly.  
  
She approached his bedside tentatively, watching his peaceful slumber. The doctors said that he was getting better, but just by a little.  
  
"Hey Cha Cha. I know you can't hear me all that great, but I thought I'd drop by one last time." Arin took a deep breath. "A lot's been going on these past few days, and you're not there to smile and make it all better."  
  
She felt her throat constrict in an attempt to hold back the tears. Of course, it was futile.  
  
"I miss you so much Charles. I hate seeing you lying there. It hurts. To think I really hated you before. You used to piss me off all the time, and I was jealous of the amount of attention mom and dad gave to you. Remember that?" She patted his closed fist gently. "There are so many times I wish I could just rewind time. Back to when mom and dad were alive, and we were really happy."  
  
Her attention drifted to the window, the weather dismal and dreary. It was one of those days that Cha Cha would be running around singing 'Mr. Sun' at the top of his lungs and wondering why it didn't work.  
  
A faint smile touched her lips before it was sucked away into the deep void of darkness within her. Arin didn't stay for too long after that. With a quick kiss to his forehead, she left, mumbling a Goodbye Charles, I'll miss you Cha Cha.  
  
But she didn't hear the faint 'Arin' that came from her brother, didn't see the small hand reaching out feebly, trying to find his sister.  
  
"Wow, definitely didn't know that. Definitely didn't care either." Zack laughed good-naturedly, hugging Summer to him. They were studying, or at least, Summer was, Zack was more interested in trying to distract her. So far he was quite successful.  
  
"Zack, really. This is for your benefit." Summer gave up, brushing small bits of shredded paper that he had dumped over her head like confetti from her hair. "I see you got a lot done."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." He gazed proudly at the small army of paper airplanes and platoon of paper boats that littered the table. "They help me understand aerodynamics." To prove his point he sailed one out the open window.  
  
"Tell me that wasn't the quiz we just took." Summer scolded, seeing the sheepish, yet mischievous grin that lit up his face.  
  
"Oh yes it was." He stated matter-of-factly. His girlfriend eyed him sternly before she broke down laughing.  
  
"Do you always broadcast your grades via airmail?" She asked after she had composed herself.  
  
"Not always. Just a lot of the time."  
  
"So anyways, why is Regan's class so hard for you?" Summer changed the topic easily. "I mean, you always complain about it."  
  
Zack sighed melodramatically. "Her teaching manner always gets me. The information goes in one ear, out the other, loops around, and comes out wrong. I guess my brain doesn't process her very well."  
  
"That's okay, you have me to help you with that." She smiled brightly. " Now what are neurotransmitters?"  
  
Zack groaned. " Uh---they're stuff that transmit stuff?"  
  
"Well obviously. They are chemical messengers that transmit an impulse to another neur---"  
  
"How about we don't go into detailed analysis? Please, my brain can't take anymore." He gingerly massaged his temples. "Don't we have band practice today?"  
  
Summer's hand flew to her mouth." Oh my god! I forgot about that! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Really late." Zack shoved his papers back into his bag and waited impatiently like a squirrel with ADD for Summer to neatly arrange her stuff.  
  
"Losing time." He said softly, seeing her look flustered, and went over to help her.  
  
"I know, I know! I'm trying to hurry it up!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Just trying to help." He handed her a large textbook, which she took easily.  
  
"Okay, I'm done! Let's go!" She followed him down the stairs, and to his car.  
  
Turns out they didn't miss much. But something was definitely up, as the other members of the band were trying to break up a fight started between Freddy and Lawrence.  
  
"What the hell did you tell her goddamn aunt?!" Freddy demanded furiously, shoving Lawrence.  
  
"N-n-nothing!" Lawrence said, pushing him back. "I didn't tell her anything that didn't need to be said."  
  
"Well you told her something cause she told me, and broke it off!"  
  
"You weren't even going out!" Lawrence defended indignantly, struggling against the slightly shorter boy. "She liked me better!"  
  
"You wish!" His fist contacted with Lawrence's cheek. "You're nothing but a piece of piano shit."  
  
"Drummer bastard!"  
  
"Stop you two!" Marta pushed her way between them both, giving them both a hard glare. "We've got to practice! There's a competition!"  
  
Katie pulled a thrashing Freddy backwards as Tomika took care of Lawrence.  
  
"Let go of me Katie! I can take the stupid asshole!"  
  
"What the hell is happening to this band?" Dewey stepped in behind Zack and Summer, seeing the chaos erupting in the studio, and the anger-flushed faces of the teenagers.  
  
"A lot, that's what." Freddy snapped. "And I'm not going to be a part of it anymore if little sneaks are going to be ratting on their bandmates. Go find yourself another drummer."  
  
"But Freddy, the compet----"  
  
"I said go find yourself another drummer. Come on Katie." He jerked his head to the door, and stormed out. Katie shot an apologetic look around the room and followed him, worrying about his anger and wondering if she could calm it.  
  
"Freddy! Slow down!" She grabbed his shoulder when they exited the building. He shot her a quizzical look and harrumphed, continuing to make his way down the street as Hurricane Freddy. Only when they were a few blocks away did he finally slow his crazed pace, and let Katie catch up with him.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized. "Guess I got a bit carried away."  
  
"A bit?" She asked skeptically, an eyebrow arching.  
  
"Okay, so a lot."  
  
Silence from her as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Alright, so I was a piss-faced moron back there to Piano Man, but I swear, I wouldn't have lost my temper if he hadn't been a frickin little--- "  
  
"Ahem." Katie cut him off sweetly. "You were talking about how much you loved the band, right?"  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes. "No use venting to you." He smirked slightly, " Come on, we can hang at my place for a few. You said you wanted to talk."  
  
"That I did." She assured him, her face going completely serious.  
  
Charles was going to be okay. Mrs. Tan had found that out, feeling a little relieved about that. It would take a load of stress off her shoulders. In fact, she was certain her niece was going to be pleased that her brother had insisted to see her first thing, but understood that Arin was at school.  
  
Almost nonchalantly, she twirled the phone cord, unsure of whom to call next. She had told her husband, annoying him while he was at work, and told their neighbor, who had taken an immediate liking to the boy who was full of smiles. It was a shame Arin wasn't around all that much either. She was sure Mrs. Hawkins would have loved the girl. She was actually quite nice if you got past that heavy wall she put up.  
  
Unfortunately for Mrs. Tan, that nice girl probably wasn't going to be so very nice to her after the last row they had been through. Speaking of Arin, Mrs. Tan guessed that she should call the school, and tell them to relay the message that Arin's brother was okay. Maybe that would patch something up in their relationship. Arin had refused to speak at all to anyone that morning except for Debbie, who basked in the attention.  
  
"Hello?" The principal asked in her most clipped and professional voice.  
  
"Yes, this is Mrs. Tan, I'm calling because I would like my niece Arin Kam to know that her brother has woken up, and he's doing fine." Ruby stated lightly, waiting for some sort of response. She heard a small ruffling of paper before the principal gripped the receiver again with a haste that surprised Mrs. Tan.  
  
"Did I hear you clearly? Arin Kam?"  
  
"Yes, you heard correctly."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't relay any messages to her at this---er--- moment."  
  
"What do you mean?" Suspicion crept into Mrs. Tan's voice. "Why can't you deliver a simple message? Arin's at school."  
  
There was a momentary pause. "That's just it Mrs. Tan. Arin has not turned up at school at all. She was marked absent on her homeroom attendance sheet. And even if she had come in late, a teacher would have called down, and the office would have taken care of it."  
  
"What? Are you absolutely sure?" Her voice was frenzied, and she knew it. "I saw her going out the door myself!"  
  
"Well she's not here. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do. I'm sure she'll turn up later. She might be trying to skip school or something, which is unacceptable. Good day Mrs. Tan." The phone hung up softly, the dial tone ringing in Ruby Tan's ear.  
  
Arin wasn't at school? The thought astounded her to no end. She had seen Arin go out the door, fully clothed in uniform and---and---jeans under her kilt. Flinging open the front door, she turned sideways and caught sight of the bundled uniform behind the bush. From the front it would be completely undetectable.  
  
Quickly picking up the disregarded clothing, Mrs. Tan hastened inside, worry etched into her face, another wrinkle was going to be in her future from that girl. She was throwing the uniform into the hamper when she caught sight of an open tool box.  
  
Funny, her husband never left the toolbox open. Well, he was fixing the sink earlier, so that was probably the reason it was still open. Mr. Tan had left for work early too, and hadn't finished his fix-it job, much to his wife's dismay.  
  
She was about to close it when she saw the empty case on the top of the tool pile.  
  
"So Katie, what did you want to talk about?" Freddy asked, kicking back and stretching the length of the couch. Since he didn't offer to move or invite her to sit down, the bassist took the liberty of taking a seat adjacent to the couch.  
  
"I don't know---stuff." She mumbled, barely audible.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Freddy pressed, his eyebrows arching before plummeting into a momentary frown.  
  
"Um—like why you left the band. Are you going to join it again?"  
  
She watched him scratch his neck and stare at the ceiling. "I'm not that sure. I mean, I couldn't think straight back then. I was so mad. Now I don't even know if I want to be in the School of Rock anymore." He trailed off catching her eye.  
  
"Come on Freddy." Katie said, folding her arms. "Well, I guess it's up to you to decide. But anyways, there was something else I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Speak your piece then." He responded, as if it was only mere trivia, and he couldn't care less. Taken aback, she paused for only a moment to regroup in strength.  
  
"Well, I was hoping we could talk about us." There. She'd said it. It was now out in the open for him to see. Goodness, she hoped she didn't have to spell it out for him. Some guys were so clueless like that. Katie only hoped Freddy wasn't one of those kinds of guys.  
  
A minute ticked by that felt like an hour to the pretty girl. Finally, with a big sigh, he swept his legs off the couch unceremoniously and faced her, a look of uncertainty filling the spot of what was usually bright confidence.  
  
"So it's finally come to this Katie, hasn't it?" He asked her, sighing. "Okay, so what about us?"  
  
"Like, is it possible for us to get together?" She bit her lips nervously, something that didn't pass his notice.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what to think, about us, about the band, about school, about life in general. It's too complicated to even try to think about."  
  
Katie's face fell, but she still appeared strong. "Come on Freddy, give me a definite answer. I'm sick of waiting around for you to make up your decision on your frickin' love life."  
  
"Then don't wait around!" He snapped suddenly, surprising her to no end.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. DON'T---WAIT---AROUND." Freddy stated slowly. "If it bugs you that much, then look for someone better than me. No one's making you stay."  
  
"Correction. You are, and I'm making myself stay too."  
  
"Then force yourself to go if you're pissed off with me."  
  
"That's not it Freddy! I just want to know if there could be something between us!" She unfolded her arms, gripping the sides of the chair instead. "Blame me for asking why don't you!"  
  
He shook his head slowly, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm not blaming you. Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Well you don't seem to have a ready answer to my question." Katie retorted, really annoyed now. "Do I have to check back in 50 years? Goddamn it, just answer me!"  
  
"Why don't you just give up on me? It'll make things less hard for you, you won't have to worry every single day if I'll glance in your direction, and you won't have to keep stalking me!"  
  
"I don't stalk you!" She yelled back. "You know what? I'm almost glad that you quit the band. Sad thing is I don't know why I did!"  
  
"Cause you can't stand up for yourself and make your decisions!"  
  
"Well how the hell was I supposed to do that when you said 'Come on Katie.' What was I supposed to do hotshot? Just stand there like a moron?" She never knew he could be that rude to her of all people. Freddy had never been this strung out, ever.  
  
"Okay, you want to know the truth? I doubt there'll be anything between us at the rate we're moving, so I suggest you go home, cry your little eyes out, and we can do this again sometime."  
  
Katie stuck her chin up defiantly. "Have fun while you pine after a girl that doesn't seem to want you at all. You should stick with something that's right in front of you." She was too strong to cry in front of the boy she liked. Too proud to do that either. Instead she stormed out the front door, slamming the door behind her sharply.  
  
Freddy winced at the sound, smacking his palm against his forehead. How much more idiotic could he get? Already he had crossed the lines of stupid, and dimwit, and was steadily in bastard zone. Now Katie was mad at him, she looked like she was ready to cry, Arin was avoiding him, Dewey was probably pissed off at him, and to top that all off, he wasn't in the band anymore. Out of his own choosing.  
  
Could this day get any worse? It seemed to when the phone rang. Another problem to add to his crappy mood. First Katie and the words to make him wallow in his self-hate, and now the goddamn phone that was probably his parents.  
  
Grabbing the receiver, he hit the talk button, preparing for a bitching fest from his mom.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Freddy?'" the voice on the other end asked hurriedly.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before responding. "Yeah."  
  
"This is Mrs. Tan."  
  
Arin's aunt, Freddy thought out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" He fought to keep the suspicion out of his voice, but a little filtered through. Mrs. Tan must have heard it because she sighed.  
  
"I know it's strange of me to be calling, but it's about Arin. Have you seen her lately?"  
  
"No, since you banned her from seeing me—"  
  
Ruby sighed again. "I mean today after school. Did you see where she went?"  
  
Her aunt didn't know? Arin must have really pulled the wool over her eyes. "Arin wasn't at school today. I thought you knew that."  
  
"I know, she was gone all morning, but she hasn't returned home. So I wondered if you knew---"  
  
"Arin's missing?!" Suspicion, self-loathing, and boredom evaporated in a second and was replaced with sick worry. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Positive. And I'm afraid she may be up to no good. I figured towards the end of the day that she wasn't in school, and I was hoping she would come home---but my husband's jack knife is missing from his toolbox---"She was met by a loud curse that made her flinch, and then the dial tone.  
  
Freddy grabbed the car keys and dashed outside, not caring that it was still chilly though it was the middle of February. All he could worry about was that Arin could be in grave trouble. He could be miserable and continue to think himself the best looking bastard on earth later. Right now he had a friend to save.  
  
A/N: Shit, mom's really mad! But school's ending, so I should be able to update faster now. Thing's get better! I promise! And yes, I know this chapter sucked like hell, and I'm not saying that for sympathy. Crap I gotta go! RR plz! 


End file.
